


Zgadzając się na sen

by Akedeia



Series: Jakie sny [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy, Zakupy, pierwszy raz, rozwija się wolno, tłumaczenie, zaloty
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akedeia/pseuds/Akedeia
Summary: "Uwodzenie poprzez materialne przedmioty. Zaczyna się od szalika pożyczonego Willowi w chłodny dzień, ale Hannibal, jak zwykle, nie jest usatysfakcjonowany drobnostkami."Tłumaczenie fika "Consenting to Dream" autorstwa emungere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consenting to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295044) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Oryginalna wiadomość emungere:  
> Dzięki wielkie louiselux za betę i w ogóle nieskończoną cierpliwość.
> 
> Od tłumacza:  
> To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, jak ktoś przeczyta, niech nie bije za mocno.

_An artist is a dreamer consenting to dream of the actual world._

(„Artysta jest marzycielem zgadzającym się na sen o rzeczywistym świecie.”)

George Santayana

*

\- Wejdź, proszę – rzekł Hannibal. Odsunął się na bok, gestykulując w stronę wnętrza biura.

Will zrobił dwa kroki i zatrzymał się. Końcówki ust Hannibala zacisnęły się. Było to ledwie mgnienie ruchu, ale Will wyłapał je. Przed spotkaniem spędził trzy godziny w kostnicy. Jej zapach miał tendencję do utrzymywania się.

\- Pewnie nie chcesz w tej chwili przebywać ze mną w zamkniętej przestrzeni. Przekładamy spotkanie?

\- Być może wyjdziemy na spacer? – odparł Hannibal. – Chętnie skorzystałbym z okazji do przewietrzenia głowy.

\- Jasne.

Hannibal wyjął swoją torbę i płaszcz z małej szafy przy wyjściu. Pogasił światła, jedno po drugim.

\- Czy zawsze nasze spotkanie jest twoim ostatnim? – zapytał Will.

\- Tak. Zazwyczaj nie widuję pacjentów po dziewiętnastej.

Will zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś. Wyrobiłbym się na wcześniejszą godzinę.

\- Preferuję widzieć się z tobą pod koniec.

Will nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, co poczuć na widok uśmiechu towarzyszącego słowom. Nawet gdy zderzyli się z zimnym powietrzem ulicy, wciąż czuł ciepło.

Wiatr uderzał w nagie drzewa. Słońce uciekło przed wzrokiem godzinę temu. Garstka ludzi na ulicy spieszyła się do domu, głowy opuszczone, ręce wciśnięte głęboko w kieszenie.

\- Ciężko mi to sobie wyobrazić, ciebie potrzebującego przewietrzyć głowę – oznajmił Will.

\- Ja także spędzam dnie zaplątany w umysły innych ludzi.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś miał zbyt duże trudności z wyplątaniem się.

\- To zależy od pacjenta.

\- Jakiego rodzaju pacjenta miałeś na ostatnim spotkaniu?

\- Całkiem przeciętnego, neurotycznego, z tendencją do pocenia się.

Will potrząsnął głową i powstrzymał uśmiech.

\- Niemiłe słowa, doktorze Lecter. Niezbyt profesjonalne.

\- Wybacz mi – powiedział Hannibal, oczy jasne od rozbawienia. – Ten dzień wydawał się dłuższy niż zwykle, a ja mam niefortunnie wrażliwy zmysł zapachu. Czasem użyteczny, jednak częściej jest on dla mnie ciężarem.

\- Jak bardzo wrażliwy?

\- Twoja wizyta w kostnicy stała się natychmiast oczywista. Mógłbym także powiedzieć ci, co jadłeś na lunch. Z bliższej odległości mógłbym wskazać twój szampon.

Will uniósł brwi.

\- A więc co jadłem na lunch?

\- Kanapkę z pastą z tuńczyka. W paście było za dużo musztardy. Na komercyjnym białym chlebie, który nazywam chlebem tylko dlatego, że nie ma on innej przyjętej nazwy.

Will postanowił zaopatrzyć się przed następnym spotkaniem w gumę do żucia lub miętówki. Jednak większa część jego uwagi była poświęcona dopasowaniu tego stwierdzenia do wiecznie ewoluującej idei Hannibala, którą tworzył we własnym umyśle. Zorientował się, że był osobliwie zachwycony tym nowym fragmentem, dziwniejszym niż reszta, i gotowością Hannibala do podzielenia się nim.

\- Nie da się wyczuć zapachu chleba – odpowiedział mu Will. – Chleb nie pachnie.

\- Prawdziwy chleb pachnie, ale przyznaję, że ta część stwierdzenia była przypuszczeniem, opartym na mojej wiedzy o tobie i twoim pochodzeniu.

\- Mam pochodzenie białego, sklepowego chleba?  Jestem całkiem pewien, że powinienem się poczuć urażony.

\- Ale nie jesteś. Twoja przeszłość nie martwi cię zbytnio. Twoje kompleksy leżą gdzie indziej.

Will odwrócił wzrok w kierunku ulicznych lamp i ciemnych domów.

\- A gdzie leżą twoje kompleksy?

\- Nie w mojej przeszłości, to na pewno. Wyszliśmy poza własne dzieciństwo.

\- Opowiedz mi o swoim dzieciństwie – poprosił Will.

Hannibal był cichy przez następne pół osiedla. Zatrzymali się na skrzyżowaniu, wystarczająco daleko, by błoto chlapiące spod kół przejeżdżających samochodów ich nie dosięgło.

\- Zapach sosny i śniegu – powiedział Hannibal. – Ciemny żytni chleb i woda spod ziemi, tak zimna, że niesie ze sobą wspomnienia dawnych lodowców.

Will spojrzał na niego. Hannibal pozwolił mu na to, samemu obserwując ruch drogowy.

\- Tęsknisz za tym? – spytał Will.

\- Czasami.

\- Wróciłbyś do tych czasów?

\- A ty?

Gdy światło się zmieniło, przeszli przez jezdnię i kontynuowali spacer. Will postawił swój kołnierz, ale wiatr wciąż parzył jego skórę. Zgarbił ramiona i pochylił głowę.

\- Czasami myślę, że powinienem – powiedział. – Olej napędowy i sól. Wędkowanie wśród fal. Wiem, że byłoby to dla mnie lepsze. Wiem, że przeżyłbym dłużej.

\- A jednak kontynuujesz.

\- Pomagam ludziom.

\- Ratujesz życia – stwierdził Hannibal.

\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego?

\- W jakim sensie „dlaczego”?

\- To motywacja, której nikt nie kwestionuje. Patrząc na twoje cierpienie, które jest wynikiem ratowania ludzi, być może to pytanie powinno zostać zadane.

Will nie mógł znaleźć na to odpowiedzi. Kroczyli w ciszy, dopóki nie doszli do następnego skrzyżowania. Will zobaczył autobus i kałużę błota, zanim jeszcze nastąpiło ich zderzenie ze sobą. Bez zastanowienia wysunął się przed Hannibala i przyjął na plecy lodowaty rozbryzg. Z powodu tego ruchu znalazł się bliżej Hannibala, niż zamierzał.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się do niego w ten jego minimalistyczny sposób, ze zmarszczkami wokół oczu i wrażeniem ciepła, i prawie że niczym innym.

\- Bardzo rycersko – stwierdził.

Will niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wszystko, co mam na sobie, można wsadzić do pralki.

Hannibal rozwiązał swój szalik i zaplątał go na szyi Willa, chowając częściowo pod kurtkę.

\- Już nie. Kaszmir i jedwab. Dbaj o niego, proszę.

\- Nie, weź przestań…

Will pociągnął za szalik, ale Hannibal powstrzymał go lekkim dotykiem na środku klatki.

\- Weź go – powiedział. – Jesteś za lekko ubrany, a spacer był moim pomysłem. Nie chcę, żeby ci było niewygodnie.

Lekki materiał utrzymywał ciepło skóry Hannibala blisko szyi Willa. Nie chciał tego stracić.

\- I było to zgodne ze zwyczajem, by rycerz otrzymał pamiątkę od swej damy, idąc na bitwę – rzekł Hannibal, twarz perfekcyjnie poważna, oprócz prowokującego błysku w jego oczach.

Will musiał się uśmiechnąć. Spojrzał w dół i potrząsnął głową.

\- A teraz się ze mnie śmiejesz.

\- Być może. Chodź, pospacerujmy jeszcze.

Lekki dotyk Hannibala sprawił, że ruszył do przodu. Przez sekundę albo dwie szli ramię w ramię. Willowi podobał się nacisk dłoni Hannibala, umoszczonej w zgięciu jego łokcia tak samo, jak podobał mu się szalik wokół swojej szyi. Może bardziej.


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy następnego dnia pojechał do domu Hannibala, żeby zwrócić szalik, na pokaz ubrał się w swój własny. Nie jedwab i kaszmir, może trochę przetarty, ale doskonale wystarczający.

Miękki, w szarą kratkę przeplecioną krwawą czerwienią, na jego pasażerskim siedzeniu złożony, szalik Hannibala wyglądał tak nie na miejscu, jak bez wątpienia wyglądał na nim. Will podniósł go i podszedł do drzwi zapukać.

Hannibal otworzył wycierając ręce, biały fartuch zawiązany na ciemnych spodniach. Gdy zobaczył Willa uśmiechnął się i zrobił krok w tył, żeby go przepuścić.

\- Masz znakomite wyczucie czasu – powiedział. – Lunch jest prawie gotowy.

\- Och, nie, ja tylko… - Wyciągnął przed siebie szalik. – Przyszedłem to oddać.

Ale jakimś sposobem znalazł się w środku , a Hannibal zamykał właśnie za nim drzwi.

\- W żadnym wypadku. To prezent. Właściwie miałem zamiar przynieść ci także to. – Z małego stolika pod lustrem podniósł parę rękawiczek i rzucił je Willowi. – Proszę, wybacz mi niezabranie twojego okrycia. Wołowina jest w krytycznym stadium.

Gdy Hannibal zniknął w kuchni, Will stał przez chwilę, ściskając przy piersi szalik i rękawiczki. Zebrał się po chwili do kupy, zdjął swoją kurtkę i powiesił ją. Rękawiczki były z brązowej skóry, pokryte czymś jasnym i ciepłym. Zawahał się, ale samo ich przymierzenie nie mogło zaszkodzić.

Pasowały doskonale. Skóra była tak miękka, że po spojrzeniu pełnym poczucia winy rzuconym w kierunku kuchni, pozwolił sobie przycisnąć rękę do szyi i odczuć ich miękkość na wrażliwszej skórze. Zdjął je szybko i położył na stole, wraz z szalikiem i tylko odrobiną żalu.

Hannibal stał w kuchni nad żeliwną patelnią wok. Pomieszczenie było wypełnione zapachem świeżego imbiru i czosnku, i skwierczeniem powstałym od gotowania w wysokich temperaturach. Wcześniej Will miał zamiar oznajmić, że naprawdę nie może zostać. Zamiast tego jednak spytał się, czy jest coś dla niego do roboty.

\- Możesz sobie nalać kieliszka wina i powiedzieć mi, jak poszły twoje zajęcia. – Hannibal kiwnął głową w stronę otwartej butelki na blacie.

\- Rękawiczki – rzekł Will w trakcie nalewania. – Nie mogę.

\- Nie podobają ci się?

Will powstrzymał chęć przewrócenia oczami.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi.

\- Tak, wiem. – Hannibal wyłożył usmażone jedzenie na talerze, wcześniej upstrzone trzema kolorami ryżu ułożonymi w kwadraty. – Jakkolwiek jest to jedyna wymówka, którą zaakceptuję, jako że w innym przypadku pozbawiasz się przyjemności tylko i wyłącznie przez próbę dostosowania się do społecznych norm. Nie spodziewałbym się tego po tobie.

\- Może ujawnia się moje pochodzenie związane ze sklepowym, białym chlebem, ale gdy patrzę na te rękawiczki, myślę jedynie o tym, że musiały kosztować około stu dolców.

\- Więcej, w rzeczy samej. Czy to problem?

\- No tak, to jest problem.

\- Dlaczego?

Will bawił się swoim kieliszkiem wina i lekko zaszurał stopą nad wgłębieniem w płytkach podłogowych.

\- Czemu chcesz mi je dać? – spytał.

\- Czy istnieje odpowiedź, która by cię zadowoliła?

\- Prawda byłaby dobrym początkiem.

\- Prawda jest taka, że podarowanie ci rękawiczek sprawiłoby mi przyjemność.

\- I teraz jesteśmy z powrotem w „dlaczego”.

Hannibal wziął talerze i poprowadził Willa do jadalni.

\- Podejrzewasz mnie o jakieś niecne zamiary?

\- Nie podejrzewam cię o nic. Po prostu tego nie rozumiem.

Hannibal nie odzywał się przez następne dwa czy trzy kęsy.

\- Estetyczna przyjemność – powiedział w końcu.

Will spojrzał na niego znad talerza.

\- Twoja czy moja?

Hannibal bardzo lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Czemu nie nasza?

Will po tym odpuścił. Naleganie wydawało się niebezpieczne.

Pojechał do domu zarówno z szalikiem, jak i z rękawiczkami na siedzeniu obok niego. Gdy tego wieczoru wyprowadził psy na spacer, założył rękawiczki i tylko trochę się zarumienił, sam w zimnie, na myśl o estetycznej przyjemności, której Hannibal mógłby doznać, gdyby był z nim tutaj. Hannibal musiał mieć na myśli co innego, ale nieważne jak Will przeinaczał to w swojej głowie, nie mógł wymyśleć, co dokładnie.

Rzucał psom patyki i starał się nie martwić zadrapaniami na skórze rękawiczek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumacza:  
> „The Fly-fisher’s Entomology” - entomologia (dział zajmujący się owadami) dla wędkarstwa muchowego, książka Alfreda Ronaldsa niewydana w Polsce.

Will nosił rękawiczki i szalik przez cały tydzień, na zajęcia, na Jacka miejsce przestępstwa, na spacer z psami. Do czasu następnego spotkania z Hannibalem, kiedy to zawahał się i otworzył swoją szafę, żeby spojrzeć na siebie w jedynym wysokim lustrze w domu.

Tak jak się można było spodziewać, nie znalazł tam nic specjalnie cieszącego oko, estetycznie lub w inny sposób. Jeśli już na coś można było zwrócić uwagę, to na kombinację szalika i rękawiczek z jego starą zieloną kurtką, która sprawiała, że wyglądał chaotycznie, jak strach na wróble uszyty z niechcianych ciuchów.

Wyjął swój dobry płaszcz z tyłu szafy i włożył go, nie pozwalając sobie myśleć za dużo o swoich motywacjach. Płaszcz miał prawie dziesięć lat, a ostatni raz założył go na pogrzeb Miriam Lass. Zauważył parę dziurek od moli w kołnierzu, ale to była najlepsza rzecz, jaką mógł włożyć.

Gdy trochę ponad godzinę później Hannibal otworzył mu drzwi do gabinetu, Will żałował, że nie uparł się przy swojej kurtce. Gdy wszedł do środka, wzrok Hannibala powoli chłonął jego ciało i śledził jego ruchy. Tak szybko, jak to było możliwe, rozebrał się ze wszystkich trzech winnych temu stanowi ubrań.

\- Zanim zaczniemy – powiedział Hannibal, wręczając mu mały, płaski przedmiot, zawinięty w matowy czarny papier i ozdobiony czarną wstążką.

\- Czy to pogrzeb zapakowany w prezent? – spytał Will, maniery zszarpane przez dyskomfort. – Przepraszam. Co to jest?

\- W tym tygodniu wybrałem się na wycieczkę do Nowego Jorku. Jest tam księgarnia, którą lubię, a natrafienie na tę książkę wydało mi się przeznaczeniem. Jeśli wierzyć w takie rzeczy.

\- Nie czytam za wiele, głównie teksty medycyny sądowej – stwierdził Will, po czym rozerwał papier i znieruchomiał.

Książka w środku także była czarna, w płóciennej oprawie wraz z wytłaczaną okładką. Tytuł drukowany złotem brzmiał: „The Fly-fisher’s Entomology”. Bardzo małe oznaki użytkowania na rogach, ogólne uczucie wieku i jakości. Otworzył na stronie tytułowej. Data wydania: 1839 rok.

Powoli osunął się na krzesło, wciąż przewracając strony. Papier wewnątrz był gruby i ciężki, krawędzie nierówne. Ilustracje wydawały się bardziej rzeczywiste niż fotografie, po więcej niż stu latach kolory wciąż żywe. Nagle zamknął książkę i przycisnął rękę do okładki.

\- Nie mogę tego zatrzymać – powiedział z bolącym sercem.

\- To nie jest pierwsza edycja.

\- Wiem, że nie jest. To byłby rok 1836. Ale wciąż, musiało to kosztować… - przerwał i pokręcił głową, czuł się niezmiernie prostacko podnosząc ten temat.

\- Pieniądze nie są ważne.

\- Powiedział mężczyzna, który zawsze miał pieniądze.

\- Nie zawsze – odparł Hannibal. – Przez większość mojego życia, tak. Ale zaznałem też przeciwnej skrajności. Jako dziecko miewałem lata, gdy uważałem jeden posiłek w ciągu dnia za szczęście, a dwa - prawie niespotykane.

Will podniósł wzrok, by przypatrzeć się mięśniom na szyi i szczęce Hannibala, ale nie było tam napięcia, ani sugerującego kłamstwo, ani dyskomfort z przyznania się.

\- To było po tym, jak zginęli twoi rodzice? – zapytał Will.

\- Tak. Byłem przez jakiś czas zdany tylko na siebie, a potem przeszedłem przez paręnaście sierocińców bez funduszy, zanim mój wujek mnie znalazł.

\- Czemu zabrało mu to tak długo?

\- Niespecjalnie się dogadywał z moim ojcem, a jeszcze mniej cieszył się z tytułu, który wiązał się z nieruchomością. Wykonawcom testamentu zajęło trochę czasu znalezienie go.

\- Tytułu?

Hannibal oparł się o biurko i uśmiechnął się do niego drwiąco.

\- Hrabia Lecter, niestety. Z całym prawdopodobieństwem będę ostatni z linii.

Willa uderzyło wspomnienie własnych butów w drugiej klasie, rwących się przy palcach i połatanych taśmą. Pewnego razu jego nauczyciel matematyki złapał ojca po szkole i zaoferował pieniądze, żeby je zastąpić. W tamtym czasie, Will nie rozumiał, czemu ojciec uważał to za złą rzecz. A jego psychiatra był europejską arystokracją. Chciało mu się śmiać, ale Hannibal poprosiłby go o wytłumaczenie się.

\- Czy ktokolwiek wie? – spytał Will. Wydawało się to tego rodzaju informacją, która by krążyła wśród ludzi.

\- Nie w tym państwie. Nigdy nie znalazłem powodu, by o tym wspominać.

Will wstał i podszedł do okna. Trzymał książkę przy swojej piersi, niechętny odłożenia jej.

\- Znalazłeś powód właśnie teraz.

\- Zapytałeś mnie. Mógłbym uniknąć odpowiedzi, ale jaki byłby tego sens?

\- Jaki był sens całej tej konwersacji?

\- Taki, że doświadczenie niedostatku powinno prowadzić do bardziej skrupulatnego podziwu dla piękna. Jak wierzę, że będziesz podziwiać i cenić sobie tę książkę.

Will spojrzał na nią, utuloną do jego piersi.

\- Ona jest… piękna.

\- Tym większy powód, żebyś był w jej posiadaniu.

Potrzeba schowania się przed tym stwierdzeniem sprawiła, że obrócił się nagle w stronę okna. Spojrzał na światła w domu po drugiej stronie ulicy, na ciemniejący chodnik poniżej.

\- Nie dostaje się czegoś za nic – stwierdził.

\- Racja, podarunki mogą nieść ze sobą ciężar wdzięczności i zobowiązania. Czy takie jest twoje doświadczenie?

\- Nie mam zbyt dużego doświadczenia z podarunkami.

\- Opowiedz mi o tym, które najbardziej zapadło ci w pamięć.

\- Gdy miałem sześć lat, jeden z kolegów mojego taty dał mi rower. Okazało się, że był kradziony.

\- Zapewniam cię, zapłaciłem za książkę zgodnie z prawem.

\- Wiem, że zapłaciłeś.

\- I wciąż coś z tej sytuacji przypomina ci o tamtej, albo nie przyszłoby ci to do głowy tak szybko.

To była słuszna uwaga, i Will powstrzymał się przed warknięciem na niego. Okrążył pokój, przechodząc pod antresolą, blisko ścian.

\- To sprawia, że czuję się, jakby ktoś wyrywał mi dywan spod nóg – powiedział.

\- Uczucie, że dostałeś coś, co było przeznaczone dla kogoś innego. Coś, na co nie zasługujesz.

\- Ludzie cały czas dostają rzeczy, na które nie zasługują.

\- Jaką rzecz ty dostałeś, na którą nie zasłużyłeś?

\- Nie wiem. Nic.

\- Wydaje mi się, że dostałeś więcej niezasłużonego cierpienia, niż przypada na twój przydział.

\- To nie… - Will potrząsnął głową i przełknął.- Nie o tym mówiłem.

\- Nie zrobiłem nic, żeby zasłużyć na bogactwo, które odziedziczyłem. Przez nie moje życie stało się znacznie łatwiejsze, niż by było w innym przypadku.

\- I teraz poczułeś nagłą chęć podzielenia się?

\- Kupiłem dla ciebie książkę dlatego, że myślałem, że ci się spodoba, a widok twojego szczęścia sprawia mi przyjemność – powiedział po prostu.

Will zatrzymał się przy drabinie i spojrzał na Hannibala spomiędzy szczebli.

\- Podoba mi się. Po prostu…

\- Pieniądze. – Hannibal odepchnął się od biurka i podszedł od drugiej strony do drabiny. – A szczególnie ich ilość.

\- No tak.

\- Wiesz, że mogę sobie na to pozwolić, więc nie chodzi o to, że boisz się o moje finanse.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem wiedziony społecznym zwyczajem. Po prostu nie mogę… to za dużo.

\- A jednak wciąż kurczowo jej się trzymasz .

Will westchnął i oparł swoje czoło o drabinę. Zaoferował Hannibalowi z powrotem książkę, wsuwając ją pomiędzy szczeble.

Hannibal nie drgnął nawet palcem.

\- A gdybym tak zaoferował ci sposób na zasłużenie na nią?

Przez sekundę Will był oślepiony wizją siebie na kolanach z penisem Hannibala w ustach. Czysta fantazja, tak absurdalna, że ponownie musiał zdusić śmiech. Doskonale wiedział, co Hannibal prawdopodobnie od niego chciał, i nie miało to związku z seksem.

\- No to słucham – powiedział.

\- Pozwól mi kupić sobie nowy płaszcz.

Tym razem Will zaśmiał się, jeden ostry wydech i niedowierzający uśmiech.

\- Co?

Hannibal oparł się o drabinę rozmyślnie w niedbały i niegroźny sposób.

\- Coś, co ty chcesz za coś, co ja chcę. Prosta wymiana.

\- Czy wracamy do estetycznej przyjemności?

\- Nigdy jej nie opuściliśmy.

\- Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że zamierzasz poprosić akurat o kupienie mi płaszcza.

\- O czym myślałeś, gdy wspomniałem o wymianie?

Will potrząsnął głową. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń na książce, nadal kurczowo zaciśniętą. Chciwą. Nietypowe dla niego. Sądził, że miało to do czynienia zarówno z dającym, jak i z podarunkiem.

\- Być może o pozwoleniu na pełen dostęp? – powiedział Hannibal. Stuknął palcem w środek czoła Willa i nie oderwał go, nie przerwał kontaktu.

\- To jest to, czego ludzie zazwyczaj chcą od ciebie, czyż nie?

\- No tak.

\- Pragną zabrać to, na co nie zasługują i nic w zamian nie oddać.

Will wzdrygnął się od prawdy bardziej niż od dotyku.

\- Ja preferuję nasze quid pro quo – rzekł Hannibal. – Nie chcę od ciebie kraść, Willu. To nigdy nie było moją intencją.

\- Ty tylko chcesz ubrać mnie w ładne ciuchy jak lalkę.

\- Nie jak lalkę. Nigdy bym ani nie oczekiwał, ani pragnął od ciebie bierności.

\- Ale jednak chcesz mnie ładnie ubrać.

\- Tak.

\- Nie sądzisz, że jest to trochę niestosowne, doktorze Lecter?

\- Czy ty tak myślisz? To na pewno jest nietypowe, ale jestem pewien, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nasza relacja jest nietypowa. Nigdy nie udawałem profesjonalnego dystansu przed tobą. Nie pozwoliłbyś mi na to.

Prawdą było, że Hannibal powiedział mu prawie tyle samo o sobie, ile Will zaoferował w zamian. Patrząc z tej strony, Will zastanawiał się, czy była to jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą ciągle od Hannibala dostawał, następna osobliwość do skolekcjonowania, jak jego wrażliwy zmysł zapachu lub nieużywany tytuł. Will pragnął tych rzeczy bardziej niż książki.

Znieruchomiał, zawahał się bez sensu. Przecież już wiedział, jaka będzie jego odpowiedź.

\- Dobrze- odparł. – Płaszcz, w porządku. Nie obiecuję, że będę go nosił.

\- Jakie znajdziesz dla niego zastosowanie, zależy tylko od ciebie.


	4. Chapter 4

Sobotniego poranka Bentley Hannibala wtoczył się na podjazd Willa i zatrzymał na końcu. Will pozwolił drzwiom od domu się zatrzasnąć i wślizgnął się na siedzenie, zanim Hannibal zdołał wyjść.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział Hannibal, zawracając samochód na główną drogę. – Jak się dziś miewasz?

\- W porządku – za szybko odpowiedział Will. Wyjrzał przez okno. – Nie w porządku. Czy zabierasz na zakupy wszystkich swoich pacjentów?

\- Nie, ani większość moich przyjaciół.

\- Ale niektórych?

\- W przeszłości raz lub dwa razy, gdy zaprzyjaźniona ze mną kobieta potrzebowała czegoś na wyjście.

\- A więc nie swoich przyjaciół. Swoje randki.

\- Staram się nie angażować w związek z kimś, kto nie mógłby być moim przyjacielem.

\- Na wyjście. Więc one… Ona zaczęła narzekać, że nie ma co na siebie włożyć, a ty naprawiłeś tę sytuację. Nie pamiętam, żebym narzekał.

\- Nie pamiętam, żebym sugerował, że ta wycieczka ma spełnić twoje pragnienia.

Will miął wnętrze swojej wargi, potarł jedną dłoń o swoje udo.

\- Czy sprawiłem, że czujesz się niekomfortowo, Willu?

\- Nie. Nie wiem. Nie niekomfortowo.

\- A zatem jak?

\- Używasz szczerości jak broni.

\- Ty także to robisz.

\- Wiem, że ja to robię. Ze swojej strony jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.

Hannibal zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Być może twoje prawdy są mniej szokujące niż moje.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię.

\- Czy książka sprawiła ci przyjemność?

Will spojrzał na niego.

\- Tak. Bardzo. Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma potrzeby dziękować. Dzisiejszy dzień będzie bardziej niż stosowną zapłatą.

\- To nie wygląda jak równa wymiana.

\- Dla mnie wygląda. – Hannibal przerwał na chwilę. – Skoro tak mocno protestowałeś, mogłeś mi zwrócić książkę  i kupić własny egzemplarz. Przyznaję, to był duży wydatek, ale nie niemożliwy do zapłacenia.

Will potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie mógłbym.

\- Wybacz mi stwierdzenie oczywistego, ale nie jesteś na stan dzisiejszy biedny. Biorąc pod uwagę twoją opublikowaną pracę i pozycję w Akademii, przypuszczam, że musisz mieć całkiem zadowalający poziom finansów.

\- To byłaby strata pieniędzy.

\- Nigdy nie jest stratą pieniędzy zdobywanie piękna – stwierdził Hannibal. – Być może w szczególności w twoim przypadku. Odtrutka na studnię ludzkiej brzydoty, w której zanurzasz swój umysł.

Will pomyślał o ostatnich koszmarach wczesnego ranka, o wynikłym z tego przewracaniu ilustrowanych stron trzęsącą ręką, dopóki jego puls nie zwolnił. Hannibal mógł mieć rację, ale on nadal nie mógł sobie wyobrazić wydawania na siebie tego rodzaju pieniędzy.

*

Sklep zatrudniał chłopca parkingowego. Will nie był nawet zaskoczony.

Panele z drewna i wykończenia z mosiądzu sprawiały, że wyglądało to bardziej jak biblioteka w rezydencji niż sklep z ciuchami. Muzyka miękko grała w tle coś klasycznego, nie ten współczesny pop albo udręczone covery hitów z lat 90., które skrobały po mózgu Willa, gdy zapuszczał się do sieciówek Macy’s, by wymienić zużyte skarpety.

Sprzedawca, w garniturze bardziej eleganckim od całej garderoby Willa, zlustrował ich oboje. Skierował swój jasny uśmiech w stronę Hannibala.

\- Czy jest coś, w czym mogę panu dziś pomóc?

Hannibal pozwolił mu poprowadzić ich w stronę płaszczy, a później odprawił go nieobecnym ruchem głowy.

\- Czy miałeś służących, gdy żyłeś ze swoim wujkiem, hrabią? – zapytał Will.

Hannibal, perfekcyjnie dostojny, zawędrował między stojaki i zdjął swoje rękawiczki, by sprawdzić palcami materiał.

\- Wujek miał kamerdynera i gosposię, która także gotowała dla nas. Ekipa sprzątająca pojawiała się dwa razy w tygodniu.

\- A teraz?

\- Sam sprzątam. – Obdarzył Willa krótkim uśmiechem. – I sam gotuję. Spróbuj włożyć to.

Will powiesił swój własny płaszcz na końcu pobliskiego stojaka i wziął ten oferowany przez Hannibala. To był zimowy płaszcz, z czarnej wełny, z dwoma rzędami guzików zdobionych na krawędziach złotem. Wślizgnął się w niego.

\- I jak?

Hannibal pokręcił głową i wystawił rękę po płaszcz.

\- Za ostry kontrast. I niezbyt pasuje do rękawiczek.

\- Na czarnym nie widać plam od smaru z silnika.

\- Jeśli nalegasz na bycie praktycznym, większość twoich psów jest brązowa.

Will uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Fakt.

Hannibal przymierzył do jego sylwetki następny płaszcz zimowy, tym razem ciemnoszary. Potrząsnął głową i odwiesił na miejsce.

\- Jaśniejszy, tak myślę. Masz zbyt delikatną urodę na coś tak surowego.

 Will powlókł się za nim, zmięta kurtka pod jego ramieniem, ręce wsadzone głęboko w kieszenie.

\- Nie sądzę, że „delikatny” jest słowem, którego szukasz – wymamrotał.

\- Z pewnością jest. Jasna skóra i blade niebieskie oczy. Klasyczne piękno, ale łatwe do przytłoczenia. – Hannibal przejrzał parę płaszczy, po chwili ruszył dalej. – Ukrywasz je dobrze, ale przebija ono nie zważając na twoje największe wysiłki.

Will zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na tył głowy Hannibala, i zgarbił ramiona.

\- Nie wiem, czy prawisz mi komplementy, czy obrażasz moją garderobę.

\- Nie ma nic złego w twojej garderobie jako takiej. Przynajmniej z ubraniami, w które się ubierasz z wyboru. Ma pewien styl, i nie mogę z czystym sumieniem stwierdzić, że do ciebie nie pasuje.

Co pozostawiało opcję A. Will poczuł, że się rumieni, wiedział, że będzie to widoczne. Jego „delikatna uroda”. Powinno to zabrzmieć jak flirtowanie, ale Hannibal był bardziej skupiony na płaszczach niż na nim, a jego ton sugerował raczej proste stwierdzenie faktu niż pochlebstwo.

Czy zachowywał się tak w stosunku do kobiet, którym także kupował ciuchy? Nie. Will mógł od razu to zobaczyć. Hannibal pewnie byłby grzeczny, uważny, ciepły, i sprawiłby, że czułyby się centrum świata, a podczas tego wszystkiego on sam przebywałby gdzieś w swojej głowie. Uderzając we wszystkie towarzyskie nuty na autopilocie.

Żadnego autopilota teraz. Will obserwował, jak Hannibal egzaminował szwy, podnosił kołnierze, sprawdzał podszewki.

Hannibal wręczył mu jasny trencz.

\- Spróbuj to założyć.

Will włożył płaszcz, a Hannibal pociągnął go za klapy bliżej siebie. Wystarczająco blisko, by Will mógł wyczuć kawę w jego oddechu, gdy Hannibal układał płaszcz, prawo na lewo, i zawiązywał pasek. Will zastanawiał się, co Hannibal wyczuwał od niego, czy były jakieś konkretne zapachy, które sygnalizowały kompletne zagubienie.

\- Lepiej – stwierdził Hannibal. – Ale mamy prawie zimę, a podszewkę ma cienką.

Jego kłykcie otarły się o brzuch Willa, gdy rozwiązywał pasek. Will pozwolił mu na obrócenie siebie przez ramię i przyjął pomoc w zdejmowaniu płaszcza. Ręce Hannibala prześlizgnęły się po jego ramionach.

\- Czy to tutaj dostałeś swój płaszcz? – zapytał Will niemalże zdesperowany, by odwrócić uwagę.

\- Nabyłem go we Włoszech parę lat temu. We Florencji. Piękne miasto. –  Willowi mignął krótki uśmiech. – Zasugerowałbym wycieczkę, gdybym myślał, że będzie jakakolwiek szansa na twoją zgodę.

\- Zabawne. Widziałem zdjęcia. Wygląda ładnie – odparł niezręcznie. Prawdopodobnie i tak było to mniejszym pogorszeniem nastroju niż gdyby przyznał się, że był poza krajem tylko dwa razy, oba tak samo ledwie przerzucony przez granicę z Meksykiem jako dodatek do wydziału antynarkotykowego.

\- Myślę, że polubiłbyś Florencję. Albo być może Wenecję. Nie w lecie, gdy jest zadeptana przez turystów. Wenecję w deszczowym sezonie. Powodzie i stada ociekających gołębi na Plaza San Marco, wysoka woda w kanałach, tysiące starożytnych kamiennych mostów kruszących się pod twoimi stopami.

\- Słyszałem, że ludzie porównują ją do Nowego Orleanu.

\- Dwie osobliwe kultury, ciągle zagrożone zatopieniem. Wystarczająco trafne. A co sądzisz o tym?

Podniósł płowy zimowy płaszcz z wielkimi, ciemnymi guzikami.

\- To teraz mogę już wyrazić swoje zdanie? – rzekł Will.

\- Do pewnego stopnia. Kupienie ci czegoś, co będziesz nienawidził, byłoby przeciwstawne do moich zamiarów.

\- W takim razie nie ten.

Hannibal kiwnął raz głową i odłożył płaszcz na stojak. Ruszyli dalej.

\- Kiedy tam pada? – spytał Will.

\- W Wenecji? Na zimę. Woda podnosi się i pływy sprawiają, że zalewa ulice, a wtedy miasto zatapia się trochę bardziej. Wenecjanie mówią na to „acqua alta”, kiedy inne miasta nazwałyby to powodzią. Wysoka woda. Raczej zwykła właściwość życia  niż sytuacja awaryjna. Trzeba podziwiać Wenecjan. Chodzą ręka w rękę z entropią.

Will ruszył wolno za nim. W tej chwili wyobrażał sobie siebie podążającego za Hannibalem przez zatopione ulice miasta odległego o pół świata, zimny deszcz spadający na ich ramiona.

\- Ten wygląda obiecująco – stwierdził Hannibal. – Co o nim myślisz?

Płaszcz, który mu pokazał, był z ciemnobrązowej, ostrzyżonej wełny ze skórzanym wykończeniem wokół kołnierza. Wystarczająco ciepły, by wyprowadzać w nim psy, nawet w środku zimy. Brakowało mu twardego, dopracowanego fasonu, który posiadały inne płaszcze.

\- Nie jest zły – odrzekł.

Hannibal zdjął płaszcz z wieszaka i przytrzymał dla niego, ale nie w wyciągniętej ręce. Trzymał go za klapy, rozłożył szeroko.

Will obrócił się do niego tyłem i włożył swoje ramiona w rękawy. Hannibal podciągnął płaszcz do jego ramion i wygładził, zawinął kołnierz na dół. Gdy Will się obracał, Hannibal wciąż trzymał na nim swoje ręce, na jego piersi i biodrach, i w końcu opuścił je, gdy zrobił krok w tył, by obejrzeć Willa. Jego usta wygięły się w mały, zadowolony uśmiech.

Podprowadził Willa do wysokiego lustra i stanął za nim.

Will gapił się na siebie. Szalik wciąż wisiał na jego szyi. Z zawiązanym płaszczem i tanią, kraciastą koszulą schowaną, prawie siebie nie rozpoznał.

\- Co myślisz? – spytał Hannibal.

\- Wyglądam… dobrze – odparł, i usłyszał zaskoczenie we własnym głosie.

\- Zdecydowanie dobrze. W rzeczy samej bardzo ładnie. Jak się czujesz?

\- Dziwnie.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Jak się czujesz w płaszczu, Willu.

\- Och. On jest… Jest świetny, tak właściwie. Wygodny.

\- Wspaniale. Jesteś zadowolony z niego, tak?

\- No tak, tak myślę.

\- I ja także jestem. Pasuje do ciebie całkiem dobrze.

\- Więc to koniec? Możemy już iść?

Hannibal wyglądał na rozbawionego.

\- Czy było to dla ciebie tak bardzo męczące, że nie możesz się doczekać ucieczki?

\- Mogło być gorzej, tak myślę. Po prostu nie ma to dla mnie żadnego uroku.

\- Być może, następnym razem, inne miejsce. Szeroki wybór tego sklepu był dobry na początek, ale teraz, gdy mamy na czym budować, możemy pójść w kierunku czegoś mniej masowo produkowanego.

\- Nie pamiętam, żebym się zgodził na ponowne wyjście.

\- I z pewnością nigdy bym cię nie zmusił do czegoś, czego byś nie chciał. Podejdź tutaj, pozwól mi to zabrać. – Pomógł płaszczowi zsunąć się z barków Willa i ułożył go na swoich ramionach.

\- Mam cały komplet – stwierdził Will. – Szalik, rękawiczki, płaszcz. Co jeszcze… Nie potrzebuję niczego innego. Nie potrzebowałem tego.

\- Muszę ci przypomnieć, że to wyjście tylko nieznacznie ma się zbiegać z twoimi pragnieniami. Chodź. – Nieobecnym dotykiem na plecach Willa poprowadził go w kierunku kasy.

Wziął też kurtkę od Willa i położył na blacie.

\- Proszę włożyć to do torby i zdjąć cenę z płaszcza. Założy go do domu.

Sprzedawca zmierzył szybko Willa wzrokiem. Will zobaczył, jak został zbyty jako ubogi krewny lub cel charytatywny. Gdy mężczyzna podał mu płaszcz, wziął i założył go. Czuł się w nim tak samo dobrze, jak za pierwszym razem. Odwrócił się do Hannibala, zamierzając mu podziękować, ale na jego widok słowa wyparowały mu z ust.

Hannibal kładł właśnie czarną matową kartę kredytową na kontuarze, kompletnie ignorując sprzedawcę. Spoglądał tylko na Willa, owiniętego swoim nowym płaszczem i skubiącego rękawiczki, niemogącego ustać spokojnie. Hannibal obserwował go z aprobatą i chęcią posiadania, i nie próbował ukryć żadnego z tych odczuć.

Sprawiło to, że tylna część szyi Willa zamrowiła. Dziwne ciepło zadomowiło się w jego żołądku, nie niekomfortowe, ale zdecydowanie niezwyczajne.

\- Idziemy? – powiedział Hannibal, i przez sekundę Will myślał, że zaoferuje mu swoje ramię.

Will ciaśniej owinął się szalikiem i założył rękawiczki. Wyszli na zewnątrz razem.


	5. Chapter 5

Will obudził się koło trzeciej nad ranem, nie przez koszmar, ale przez Lizzie skowyczącą przy wyjściu. Westchnął i wstał z łóżka. Była to lepsza opcja, niż później sprzątanie po niej. Wsunął stopy w znoszone kapcie i złapał za swój płaszcz z szafy. Nowy płaszcz, oczywiście. Wisiał na przedzie, pod ręką.

Płaszcz zawinął się wokół niego jak koc, i gdy Lizzie załatwiała swój biznes, ledwo czuł chłód, nawet stojąc na oszronionej trawie. Gdy ponownie otworzył drzwi, Lizzie zaszczekała i przebiegła koło niego. Pięć sekund później klapnęła koło Scruba i zasnęła. Will potarł swoje oczy i zamarzył, żeby sen do niego przyszedł tak samo szybko.

Gdy robił sobie herbatę z rumianku, zebranego na polu za jego domem poprzedniego lata, Will wciąż miał na sobie płaszcz. Wełna ocierała się miękko o jego nieosłoniętą skórę. Stał w przyciemnionej kuchni zastanawiając się, jakie wrażenie by spowodowała bez koszuli.

Nie było powodu, żeby się nie dowiedzieć. Na chwilę położył płaszcz na blacie, ściągnął biały podkoszulek i z powrotem założył płaszcz. Jeden guzik wystarczył do jego zamknięcia, do uczucia dotyku na całej piersi.

Podczas kiedy stygła herbata, wrócił do szafy i zatrzymał się z jedną ręką wyciągniętą po wieszak, złapany przez własne odbicie w lustrze po wewnętrznej stronie drzwiczek. Wyglądał, jakby nie miał na sobie niczego innego poza płaszczem. Gdy skopał z siebie swoje papcie, wrażenie się nasiliło.

Być może nieuchronnie zastanawiał się, jak by to było. Jego nagi członek i uda ocierające się o wełnę.

Zawahał się. Jedyne światło pochodziło od lampki przy łóżku, widział tylko swój cień w lustrze. Dzięki temu łatwiej było sięgnąć pod brzeg płaszcza i ściągnąć swoje bokserki. Kopnął je na bok i wyprostował się. Nagi oprócz tego, co Hannibal mu kupił.

Po zakupach Hannibal wziął go na lunch. Will zaoferował, że zapłaci, prawie na to nalegał. Próbował na to nalegać.

_\- To najmniej, co mogę zrobić po, no wiesz._

_\- Nie tak to widzę. Byłeś bardzo cierpliwy i zasługujesz na nagrodę._

Hannibal nagradzający go za cierpliwość. Za swoje dobre zachowanie. Fala ciepła, która się na to wspomnienie pojawiła, uderzyła go mocno, sprawiła, że zaczerwienił się aż do piersi. Sprawiła, że jego penis stał się cięższy pomiędzy nogami. Chryste.

Wyczerpanie zbyt ciężko w nim siedziało, nie mógł rozplątać wszystkich _jak_ i _dlaczego_ dzisiejszej nocy. Łatwiej było, zaskakująco wręcz  łatwo, obserwować swoją zaciemnioną sylwetkę w lustrze i gładzić się.

Tylko on, sam w domu, pośrodku niczego. Bezpieczny na tyle, na ile kiedykolwiek był. Wyjął jedną rękawiczkę z kieszeni i założył, pozwolił sobie nie myśleć o niczym, gdy otoczył miękką skórą swojego penisa. Westchnął i oparł się o ścianę, i pozwolił oczom samym się zamknąć.

Tylko parę razy pociągnąć, podrażnić trochę główkę penisa, i był na tyle twardy, że zaczął martwić się o zabrudzenie cieczą rękawiczki, zaplamienie jej. Jego umysł podryfował w stronę jego następnego spotkania, zastanawiał się, czy Hannibal zauważyłby. Czy zapach podniecenia Willa na tak długo trzymałby się skóry rękawiczki.

\- Kurwa – powiedział zadziwiająco głośno w cichym pokoju i zagryzł wargę. Jeden z psów we śnie zadrapał o drewnianą podłogę, a później znów znieruchomiał.

Ale fantazje nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdziły. Nauczył się tego, by pozwolić na wyobrażanie sobie w swojej głowie wszystkiego, czego chciał, skoro tak rzadko spełniał swoje pragnienia gdziekolwiek indziej.

Napluł na swoją prawą rękę, a lewą w rękawiczce podniósł w górę, by uszczypnąć się w sutki, ale w swojej głowie nie tak to widział. Gdy stanął w drzwiach, Hannibal złapał za jego nadgarstek, podniósł rękę Willa do nosa i gwałtownie wciągnął zapach. Wiedział. Will mógł się domyśleć, że wiedział, chociaż nic nie powiedział, i o boże, ostry, prawie przecinający dreszcz z tego wynikający, z czekania na osąd, wiedząc, że zrobił coś tak nieprzyzwoitego z podarunkiem od Hannibala…

Doszedł na lustro i na podłogę przed lustrem, oddychając tak ciężko, że musiał oprzeć się o futrynę. Oszołomiony, czekający, aż krew w żyłach się uspokoi. Stopy nagle zimne na panelach.

Niechybnie podążyły obrzydliwe następstwa. Papierowe ręczniki z kuchni, by sprzątnąć swój bałagan. Zabrał swoją herbatę z powrotem do łóżka i zostawił na sobie płaszcz, gdy pił. Rękawiczki zostały starannie włożone z powrotem do kieszeni, niesplamione.

*

Poranek nastał wraz ze zwykłą kakofonią ptaków na zewnątrz i psów wewnątrz. Ten jeden raz, Will wylegiwał się w łóżku, lepiej lub gorzej wypoczęty. Uśmiechnął się w stronę sufitu i wyciągnął.

Lizzie znowu była przy drzwiach, wydając naglące odgłosy. Wypuścił całe swoje stadko i stanął na ganku, nadal nagi poza płaszczem. Zadrżał na samą myśl. Mógłby powtórzyć wszystko pod prysznicem, ale może lepiej tego nie robić. Nie potrzebował, by wymsknęło mu się to wszystko z rąk.

Ale nawet jeśli tak postanowił, to wciąż nosił płaszcz, gdy robił sobie kawę i Cheerios z bananami, wciąż go nosił, gdy jadł w łóżku ze stertą psów dookoła niego. Głupie, może, ale sprawiało, że się uśmiechał, sprawiało, że czuł się dziwnie dekadencko, nawet z Homerem próbującym włożyć swój nos do miski Willa co pięć sekund.

Złapał swojego laptopa i pominął codzienną rundkę po porannych mailach, by sprawdzić stronę sklepu, który wczoraj odwiedzili. Hannibal nie pozwolił mu zobaczyć ceny, a on potrzebował jakiegoś rodzaju zapewnienia,  że nie była ona zbyt przerażająca. To był ładny płaszcz. Naprawdę ładny. Może pół tysiąca. Może nawet osiemset dolarów, chociaż miał nadzieję, że nie.

Gdy znalazł cenę, musiał odłożyć na bok swoją miskę i przycisnąć obie dłonie do ust. Gapił się na ekran przez jakiś czas, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Dwa i pół tysiąca dolarów. Za pieprzony płaszcz.

Sięgnął po resztki swojego śniadania odrobinę osłabioną od szoku ręką, i zauważył, że Homer wylizał pozostałości Cheeriosów, banana i wszystkiego innego, co znajdowało się w misce. Will nawet nie mógł się zebrać , żeby go zbesztać, i zamiast tego podrapał go za uszami.

Gdyby wrócił w tej chwili do sklepu, prawdopodobnie nie przyjęliby płaszcza z powrotem. Zbyt dużo psiej sierści. Jego do zatrzymania. Otoczył się ramionami i wpatrywał w ekran.

_Nie chciał_ oddać płaszcza. Gdzieś pod szokiem czaiła się idiotyczna, kipiąca radość na myśl, że Hannibal tak wysoko go cenił. Nie mówiło to zbyt dobrze o jego poczuciu własnej wartości czy zdrowiu psychicznym, ale proszę bardzo.

\- Boże, czasem jesteś głupi, Grahamie – powiedział. Winston zaszczekał na niego. – Nie, nie ty, nie martw się. W porządku, złaźcie wszyscy z łóżka.

Przegonił psy i wszedł pod prysznic. Nawet w niedzielę istniała pewna ograniczona ilość czasu, jaką rozumny człowiek mógł spędzić na wylegiwaniu się nago w wełnianym* płaszczu.

Później, gdy wypuszczał psy na pole, włożył go z powrotem i miał moment grzesznej przyjemności na wspomnienie o wrażeniu, jakie sprawiała wcześniej wełna na jego nagiej skórze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *w oryginale tutaj jest „leather coat” (skórzany płaszcz), ale zmieniłam, bo Will skórzane miał rękawiczki, a płaszcz wełniany.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótko o rzeczach, o których powinnam wspomnieć na początku:  
> 1\. jeśli macie na tyle umiejętności, by czytać w oryginale, idźcie czytać oryginał. Wszystkie tłumaczenia mają swoje wady, a ja dodatkowo staram się nie trzymać oryginału co do słowa.  
> 2\. mogę obiecać, że skończę tłumaczenie, ale skończę je w swoim czasie i raczej nie będzie regularnego dodawania rozdziałów, chyba że przypadkowo.  
> Poza tym - miłego czytania :)

Will obserwował wraz z Beverly personel paramedyczny ładujący do karetki jedyną ocalałą osobę, nieprzytomną w tej chwili.

\- Gdy byłam dzieckiem, moja siostra raz zamknęła mnie w szafie na parę godzin i miałam później koszmary przez miesiące – powiedziała Beverly. – Jak sobie poradzić z czymś takim?

\- Nie da się – odparł Will. – Stajesz się kimś innym. Kimś, kto może sobie z tym poradzić. Albo i nie.

Spojrzeli na rząd trumien ze sklejki i na przechodzące proces wzdęcia ciała w środku. Wnętrza wiek trumien były pokryte zadrapaniami, krwią, nawet strzępami zdartej skóry. Tak mocno próbowali się wydostać.

Will zadrżał i ciaśniej owinął się płaszczem. Zatrzymał tym sposobem chłód pustynnego powietrza, ale nie chłód gromadzący się w nim.

\- Muszę zadzwonić – powiedział i odszedł kawałek dalej.

Wykręcił numer Hannibala.

\- Nie dam rady dzisiaj przyjść – oznajmił, gdy Hannibal odebrał.

\- Jesteś świadomy moich reguł co do odwoływania spotkań.

\- Jestem z Jackiem w Nowym Meksyku.

\- Rozumiem. Co o nim sądzisz?

\- O Nowym Meksyku? – Will spojrzał wokół siebie na przestrzeń pokrytą niską pustynną roślinnością i czerwono-brązowym piachem, która otaczała otwarte groby i sięgała do niewysokich wzgórz, jawiących się na horyzoncie, odległych o mile.

\- Jest większy, niż przypuszczałem.

\- A miejsce zbrodni?

\- Zostali pochowani żywcem – odpowiedział.

\- Mam teraz trochę czasu, jeśli miałbyś ochotę porozmawiać.

Will cofnął się pod osłonę policyjnej furgonetki i usiadł, by oprzeć się o oponę, chroniąc się przed wiatrem.

\- Jedna z pogrzebanych uderzała głową o wnętrze trumny, dopóki nie zemdlała. Jej twarz jest zrujnowana.

\- Jest? Przeżyła?

\- Tak. Zeller mówi, że prawdopodobnie będzie miała uszkodzony mózg. Między urazem głowy a brakiem tlenu. Nie jest tu zbyt dobrze. To małe miasteczko. Lokalne gliny są wystraszone. Nawet niektórzy z naszych agentów z biura w Santa Fe nie czują się tu zbyt dobrze.

\- To pierwotny strach. Uwięzieni w ciemnościach bez możliwości ucieczki. Pozostawieni horrorowi we własnych umysłach.

\- No tak.

\- Wyczuwasz ich udrękę.

\- Próbuję tego nie robić – rzekł. Mógł usłyszeć napięcie w swoim własnym głosie.

\- Czy wolałbyś porozmawiać o czymś innym?

\- O prawie czymkolwiek innym.

\- Czy powinienem zaopiekować się twoimi psami?

\- Mogę spytać się Alany, jeśli nie chcesz. Wiem, że to długi dojazd.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Usłyszał kogoś oddychającego ciężko po drugiej stronie furgonetki, mokry dźwięk, przytłumiony przez skórę lub materiał. Zduszony strach i mdłości. Will niestety znał to dobrze.

Próbował skupić się na odległym hałasie ruchu drogowego dobiegającego zza okna biura Hannibala. Spojrzał w dół, na swoją dłoń w rękawiczce i przebiegł palcem po szwie na grzbiecie.

\- Powiedziałeś następnym razem. Gdy byliśmy w sklepie.

\- Tak – potwierdził Hannibal.

\- Co zamierzasz… Co będzie następne?

\- Czy jest coś, czego chciałbyś spróbować?

Will nie mógł pomyśleć o niczym, czego chciałby bardziej, niż znaleźć się gdzie indziej. W ciemnym i cichym, jak to miejsce, do którego zabrał go Hannibal na lunch. Łagodna muzyka i dźwięk wody.

 - Nie wiem. Lunch był miły.

\- Czy to prośba? – spytał się Hannibal. Brzmiał na rozbawionego.

Will potarł tył swojej szyi, a jego serce zaczęło bić trochę szybciej.

\- Tak – odparł. – Zabierz mnie na obiad.

\- Bardzo dobrze – stwierdził Hannibal. – Będę chciał coś w zamian. Albo raczej, będę chciał coś najpierw.

\- Co?

\- Pozwól mi kupić ci garnitur.

Will zamknął oczy. Niemal mógł poczuć ręce Hannibala na sobie, lekkie i prawie że beznamiętne. Już wiedział, że nie zamierzał powiedzieć nie.

\- Chcesz, żebym go założył, gdy będziemy… Do obiadu?

\- Tak.

Zatrzymał się i próbował wymyśleć chociaż symboliczny protest. Po prostu nie znalazł go w sobie. Nie dziś.

\- W porządku – odparł. – Prawdopodobnie jutro będę w domu.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Zrobię rezerwację w restauracji. I u mojej krawcowej.

Hannibal nie zapytał się, kiedy Will ma wolne. Pewnie wiedział, że Will miał zawsze wolne, wyłączając wieczorne wizyty miejsc zbrodni.

*

\- Nie musiałeś mnie podrzucać – powiedział Will, gdy wślizgał się na siedzenie pasażerskie Bentleya. – Mogliśmy się spotkać na miejscu.

\- Może być ono ciężkie do znalezienia, jeśli nie zna się okolicy.

Will odpuścił ten temat. W końcu był już tutaj. W samochodzie, opierając się o siedzenie bardziej komfortowe od wszystkich jego mebli.

\- Tak więc, gdzie się wybieramy dzisiejszego wieczoru?

\- Nie dzisiejszego wieczoru – odparł Hannibal. – Minie trochę czasu, zanim garnitur będzie gotowy. Dowiem się, gdy będziemy na miejscu, ale wierzę, że w piątek będzie już dostępny.

\- Więc dzisiaj tylko garnitur?

\- I lunch, jeśli zechcesz.

\- No spoko. Znaczy się… Znaczy się dziękuję – odrzekł cicho.

\- Nie ma potrzeby dziękować.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jest.

\- Czujesz się dłużny? – zapytał Hannibal.

\- Czuję się, jakbym powinienem czuć się dłużny. Nie wiem, co z tego masz.

\- Nie potrafisz zrozumieć moich motywacji. Wyobrażam sobie, że jest to dla ciebie relatywnie rzadkie doświadczenie.

\- Unikalne.

Hannibal wyglądał na zadowolonego. Oczywiście, że wziął to za komplement.

\- Musisz mieć jakieś teorie – stwierdził Hannibal.

\- Niespecjalnie. Nic, co by pasowało.

\- Mimo wszystko chciałbym je usłyszeć, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Will spojrzał przez okno i stuknął palcami o bok siedzenia.

\- Jak ze sprawą – oznajmił.

\- Wygląda właśnie na to, że w taki sposób traktujesz ten temat.

\- Tak zazwyczaj traktuję ludzi.

\- Tak traktujesz nieznajomych. To jest mechanizm samoobrony i sądzę, że nikt by cię za niego nie winił. Jesteś o wiele bardziej ustępliwy dla swoich przyjaciół.

Will zerknął na niego. Hannibal utrzymywał swój wzrok na drodze.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – zapytał Will.

\- Ja jestem twoim, z pewnością. Czy ty jesteś moim, zależy od ciebie.

\- Takie sformułowanie akcentuje posiadanie, doktorze Lecter.

\- Większość ludzkich relacji jest określana przez posiadanie. Mój przyjaciel, jego pacjent, twój kochanek. W taki sposób rozgraniczamy nasze sfery wpływów.

\- Jeśli w taki sposób to ujmujesz, to czym się różni twój pacjent od twojego stołu?

\- Mój stół nie ma własnego wpływu. Zmieniająca się grawitacja pomiędzy ludźmi kształtuje ich i ich świat.

Will oparł się o siedzenie.

\- W porządku. Oto moje myśli. To nie jest rzecz związana z władzą. Nie potrzebujesz porównywać z nikim wielkości swojego fiuta w taki sposób, a jeślibyś potrzebował, wiedziałbyś lepiej, niż robić to ze mną. Zrobiłeś wszystko, co możliwe, by zrównać nas ze sobą.

\- Starałem się najlepiej, jak umiałem.

Co mogło oznaczać, że sądził, że zawiódł. W taki czy inny sposób. Interesujące.

\- Nie jest to przekupstwo. Masz już tyle mojego mózgu, ile ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć.

\- To nie jest przekupstwo, nie.

\- Jeśli wszystko, czego chciałeś, to kogoś do przebierania i wyglądania ładnie, szczerze mówiąc, mogłeś wybrać lepszy materiał. Tak więc nie wiem, gdzie to nas zostawia.

\- Jak się czułeś ostatnim razem, gdy spojrzałeś w lustro?

Will przypomniał sobie wpatrywanie się w swoje odbicie, kontury płaszcza i bogaty kolor naprzeciw jego skóry, i poczucie bycia kimś innym. Wystarczająco zaskoczony by przyznać, że płaszcz wyglądał na nim dobrze. Że on wyglądał dobrze.

Odwrócił się od Hannibala, by spojrzeć przez okno na rozmyty krajobraz.

\- Sądzę, że powiedziałem w tamtym czasie „dziwnie”. Zostanę przy tym.

\- Czy podobało ci się?

Will potarł dłonią o swoje usta. Przełknął dwa razy, ale wciąż go suszyło w gardle, gdy przemówił.

\- No. Tak. Podobało mi się.

\- To dobrze – odparł Hannibal.

Zrobił się cichy i skupił się na zjeździe z głównej drogi, a Will czuł się, jakby żołądek miałby mu się skręcić w środku, chciał też gryźć własne kłykcie. Pamiętał, że robił tak, gdy był bardzo mały i przytłoczony przez świat.

Krawcowa Hannibala okazała się być wielką, jasnowłosą kobietą po pięćdziesiątce. Posiadała większość górnego piętra przebudowanego magazynu, ciągle zmarszczone brwi w koncentracji i akcent, którego Will nie mógł umiejscowić. Rozmawiała z Hannibalem wyłącznie po francusku.

\- Jej asystent dokona twoich pomiarów – powiedział po paru minutach Hannibal. – Jeśli zechcesz wejść na platformę?

Will stanął na niskim, wyłożonym wykładziną podniesieniu, zaraz obok lustra w pozłacanej ramie, zawieszonego pod sufitem. Młody mężczyzna w pobrudzonych farbą dżinsach zmierzył długość jego nogawki w kroku, pasa, ramion, i wziął w istocie więcej pomiarów niż Will myślał, że ktokolwiek mógłby znaleźć dla nich zastosowanie, chyba że wspomniany garnitur miał pasować jak druga skóra.

\- Czy to naprawdę niezbędne? – zapytał się.

\- Suzanne zachowa pana informacje w papierach, być może będzie pan potrzebował czegoś w przyszłości. Najlepiej być teraz skrupulatnym.

Asystent zmierzył jego kostki. I jego stopy. Will spojrzał w dół na czubek jego głowy, jasne włosy wystylizowane żelem w kolce.

\- Wydaje się to lekką przesadą.

Hannibal wyglądał na rozbawionego.

\- Musisz jedynie wytrzymać to raz.

\- O czym wcześniej rozmawiałeś?

\- Ile zrozumiałeś?

\- Czemu myślisz, że cokolwiek zrozumiałem?

\- Przez twoją pamięć i twój czas spędzony w Nowym Orleanie. Musisz znać trochę francuskiego.

Will wzruszył ramionami.

\- Coś o koszulach i krawatach, co mnie niezbyt zaskoczyło. Nie nastawiałem się na to, że pozwolisz mi stąd wyjść tylko z garniturem. I coś o fryzurze? Nie jest fryzjerką, prawda?

Oczy Hannibala zmarszczyły się w kącikach, a jego usta zadrgały nieznacznie.

\- Powiedziała, że potrzebujesz nowej fryzury. A także, że wyglądasz na gotowego, by uciec przez najbliższe otwarte okno.

Will westchnął i odsunął włosy ze swojej twarzy.

\- Nie była w błędzie. W obu sprawach.

Hannibal posłał w jego stronę krytyczne spojrzenie.

\- Długie bardziej mi się podobają. Ale być może możemy coś zrobić z ich stylem.

\- Nie miałem na myśli… To nie była sugestia.

\- Nie teraz. Następnym razem. Jackson, jeśli już skończyłeś?

Pobrudzony farbą asystent w mgnieniu oka wyprostował się i prawie zasalutował.

\- Tak, doktorze Lecter?

\- Wyciągnij asortyment wzorów, niebieskich na białym, dla porównania. Myślę, że tym razem ja zajmę się wyborem kolorów.

\- Nic różowego – rzekł Will.

\- Mógłby pan naprawdę wymiatać w tym kolorze – stwierdził Jackson. – Ma pan świetny odcień skóry do tego.

\- Nic różowego. Albo lawendowego. Nic, co można znaleźć w koszyczku Wielkanocnym.

\- Tak jak powiedziałem, zajmę się wyborem kolorów. – Hannibal przegonił Jacksona i chwytając jego łokieć, poprowadził Willa do niskiej, aksamitnej sofy. – Ma rację, w pewnym sensie, że pasowałoby to do ciebie, ale takie decyzje nie powinny być podejmowane uwzględniając jedynie estetyczny aspekt. Osobowość musi zostać wzięta pod uwagę.

\- Nie mam pastelowej osobowości.

\- Nie, z pewnością nie masz. Coś odrobinę ciemniejszego, tak myślę.

\- Bierzesz te rzeczy całkiem na poważnie.

\- Do pewnego stopnia. Sprawiają mi przyjemność. My wszyscy odgrywamy role. Świadome przybranie kostiumu i ceremoniału sprawia, że lepiej zdajemy sobie sprawę z tych ról i tym samym ich powierzchowności.

\- Fasada cywilizacji.

\- Większość z nas żyje swoim życiem będąc oddalonym o jeden zły krok od barbarzyństwa.

\- Wszyscy z nas – powiedział Will.

Hannibal przyznał mu rację skinieniem głowy. Pojawił się Jackson z selekcją koszul i wyłożył je na stolik.

Koszule nachodziły na siebie w imitacji wachlarza albo pozszywanej narzuty, ciemnoniebieskie wydruki na białym. Maleńkie zawijasy w stylu paisley, prążki, grubsze pasy, grochy, małe niebieskie kwiatki. Will zmarszczył na nie brwi i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić siebie w żadnym z nich.

\- Czy mogę panom cokolwiek zaproponować? – zapytał Jackson. – Wodę w butelce? Mimozę do picia?

\- Ja dziękuję – odrzekł Will.

\- Poproszę herbatę Haka Estate silver needle – powiedział Hannibal. – I myślę, że szkocką dla mojego przyjaciela.

Will nie kłócił się z nim. Zaczynał czuć palącą potrzebę mocnego trunku. Oparł się na sofie, z dala od koszul, i obrócił w stronę Hannibala.

\- Nie możesz wybrać?

\- Możesz nie polubić moich wyborów.

\- Żadnego paisley.

\- Co z kwiatowym wydrukiem?

\- Nie jest okropny? Prawdopodobnie miałem na sobie gorsze rzeczy.

\- Niezbyt entuzjastyczna aprobata. Cóż, zobaczmy. – Hannibal nachylił się nad stolikiem, by zbadać wzory, a potem wstał. Następny stojak z koszulami stał przy ścianie. Zaczął go przetrząsać, przyglądając się im pojedynczo.

Will pomyślał o sprawdzeniu swoich maili. Zamiast tego obserwował ręce Hannibala. Znał je dobrze, obserwował je często, gdy Hannibal mówił. Miały w sobie tą samą spokojną, pewną siebie właściwość, jaką posiadała reszta jego ciała. Dłonie chirurga. Czasem Will wyobrażał je sobie śliskie od krwi, pozostawiające smugi na wszystkim, czego się dotknęły. Krwawe odciski palców na klawiszach z kości słoniowej.

\- Czy grasz na tym klawesynie w swoim biurze? – zapytał.

Hannibal spojrzał na niego znad ramienia. Sądząc po jego braku wyrazu twarzy, był zaskoczony.

\- Czasami. Jest mu potrzebne strojenie.

\- Ale potrafisz na nim zagrać.

\- Tak, potrafię.

\- Czy zagrałbyś dla mnie któregoś razu?

Hannibal posłał w jego stronę mały uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście, Willu. Kiedykolwiek sobie życzysz.

Pojawił się Jackson z tacą zawierającą szkocką Willa, mały, żelazny dzbanuszek i cienką, białą filiżankę.

\- Czy widzi pan coś, co się panu podoba? – spytał się.

Will napomniał się, że Jackson był w tym wszystkim niewinny i zdołał nie wydukać „drzwi”. Napił się za to szkockiej, co okazało się wybornym pomysłem. Zdołał nawet uśmiechnąć się po pierwszym łyku.

\- Smakuje mi – powiedział. – Co to jest?

\- Dziesięcioletni Talisker single malt. Suzanne pozwoliła mi raz spróbować. Było zajebiste.

\- Proszę, Jacksonie – powiedział Hannibal nie odwracając się od koszul. – Rozmawiałem z tobą wcześniej o tego typu języku.

\- Przepraszam, doktorze Lecter. Czy chce pan, żebym cokolwiek zabrał z powrotem do przebieralni?

\- Tak, jakbyś mógł to zrobić. – Hannibal przekazał mu z pół tuzina koszul. Na tyle, na ile Will mógł zobaczyć, żadnego wzoru paisley i pastelowych kolorów. – I czy wciąż macie te jedwabne krawaty ze skośnym splotem?

\- Tak, proszę pana. Przyniosę je.

Hannibal z powrotem zanurzył się w pluszowym aksamicie sofy i nalał sobie herbaty, bladej, zielono-złotej, do porcelanowej filiżanki.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał pytania – rzekł.

\- Jestem rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią wiedzy, czy zawsze tak robisz zakupy, a zastanawianiem się, czy też mnie zganisz, jeśli nazwę szkocką zajebistą.

\- Nie zawsze, ale kiedy mogę, tak. I oczywiście, że nie ośmieliłbym się poprawiać twojego języka.

Will niemal udusił się swoim następnym łykiem, powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Myślę, że ośmieliłbyś się na prawie wszystko – stwierdził.

Hannibal posłał w jego stronę mały uśmiech znad brzegu filiżanki.

\- Czyżby?

\- Na skali zachować wykraczających poza normy społeczne, poproszenie mnie o nieprzeklinanie jest gdzieś tu na dole… – Will wskazał na poziom swoich bioder. – …a kupowanie mi ciuchów jest… prawdopodobnie wyżej, niż mogę sięgnąć. Gdzieś na suficie. A tu jest wysoki sufit. A może udajemy, że to wszystko normalne?

\- Żaden z nas nie jest zbyt dobry w udawaniu normalności.

\- Jesteś w tym lepszy, niż ja. Zazwyczaj.

\- Gdy muszę, tak.

\- Bierzesz swoje ekscentryczności i… Co wcześniej powiedziałeś? przybierasz ich kostiumy i ceremoniały. Doktor Lecter ze swoim obcym akcentem i kraciastym garniturem. Robisz z siebie coś urokliwego. Coś nieszkodliwego.

\- Jestem tak samo nieszkodliwy, jak i ty jesteś.

\- Myślę, że taki był sens moich słów. – Will spojrzał w dół na swoją szklankę i zastał ją pustą.

Hannibal wziął ją od niego.

\- Przyniosę ci następną. Po tym, jak przymierzysz parę rzeczy.

Will pozwolił Hannibalowi odprowadzić się za kurtynę z płótna do szeregu przebieralni, każda z fotelem, biało-czarną fotografią półnagiego mężczyzny, i wieszakiem na ubrania. Wieszak Willa posiadał wybór koszul i granatowy garnitur.

\- Tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jakie koszule będą pasować – oznajmił Hannibal. – Twój będzie gotowy do przymiarki na środę, jeśli możesz wtedy wrócić?

\- Tak długo, jak będzie to po pracy.

\- Kiedykolwiek przed dziewiętnastą. Teraz, wybierz coś i pokaż mi rezultat. – Hannibal odwrócił się i zostawił Willa pośród lasu wełny i bawełny.

Szkocka zrobiła swoją robotę i Will poczuł się bardziej zrelaksowany, niż myślał, że jest to możliwe, wyluzowany i ciepły i osobliwie wolny od cieni, które zazwyczaj przylegały do niego. Przejrzał koszule, odrzucił jedną, bo wyglądała jak papier milimetrowy, następną za posiadanie wyszytej ryby koi na mankiecie, i wyciągnął jeszcze inną w celu założenia.

Miała odrobinę lżejszy odcień od garnituru, stalowoniebieski spokojnego oceanu, z jakiegoś rodzaju kraciastym wzorem wszytym w materiał, tego samego koloru co reszta koszuli, ledwo widocznym. Zapiął ją na wszystkie guziki oprócz najwyższego, a później założył garnitur.

Pukanie w drzwi, głos Jacksona.

\- Czy chce pan swoją dolewkę tutaj, w przebieralni, panie Graham?

Will otworzył drzwi.

\- Tak, poproszę. Dzięki.

Jackson podał mu szkocką i obejrzał go z góry do dołu.

\- Wow. Zazwyczaj nie mamy… To znaczy, doktor Lecter wygląda całkiem dobrze jak na faceta w jego wieku, ale… Powinienem pójść sprawdzić, czy Suzanne czegoś nie potrzebuje, sorry, pa.

Will wciąż marszczył brwi za nim, gdy usłyszał następne przeprosiny Jacksona, i Hannibal wyszedł zza rogu z trzema krawatami ułożonymi na ramieniu jak serweta u kelnera.

\- Wygląda na to, że zrobiłeś wrażenie – stwierdził Hannibal.

Zlustrowanie całego Willa w jego przypadku było o wiele wolniejsze. Żołądek Willa wywrócił się na drugą stronę, i tylko respekt do szkockiej powstrzymywał go przed wypiciem jej jednym łykiem.

\- To tylko garnitur – wymamrotał.

Hannibal chwycił go za łokieć, by poprowadzić do ustawionych pod różnymi kątami luster. Will próbował przypomnieć sobie, jak często Hannibal go dzisiaj dotykał, ale niepewność i nowość sytuacji, jego pobudzone nerwy i obecność Hannibala zaraz za nim, oddziałująca na każdy jego zmysł, wszystko to było przeciwko niemu. Marynarka była ciaśniejsza od wszystkich innych, jakie posiadał, i czuł się ograniczony w swoich ruchach, a nawet w swoich myślach.

Hannibal przełożył trzy krawaty przez jego barki.

\- Preferencje?

Will tylko potrząsnął głową.

\- Cokolwiek chcesz.

\- Jesteś zaskakująco uległy dziś. Czy to przez szkocką?

Will pokręcił głową, chociaż to mogła być prawda, przynajmniej jej część.

\- Po prostu… tracę grunt pod nogami.

\- Nie musisz się martwić. Złapię cię, jeśli spadniesz.

Hannibal podniósł kołnierz i owinął ciemnoszary krawat wokół jego szyi. Gdy spojrzało się na niego z odległości sześciu cali, miał on prawie niewidoczny geometryczny wzór składający się z jaśniejszych szarych kwadratów i ciemnoniebieskich linii, który jednak rozmywał się do jednolitego połysku, gdy spoglądało się na krawat w lustrze. Hannibal obrócił Willa i sięgnął po oba końce.

\- Umiem zawiązać własny krawat – powiedział Will.

Sięgnął jedną ręką po krawat, drugą wciąż trzymając szklankę, której nie miał gdzie postawić. Hannibal objął rękę Willa swoimi dłońmi, a Will zamarł.

\- Potrafisz zawiązać podwójnego windsorskiego?

\- Uch. Prawdopodobnie nie.

\- Więc pozwól mi. Proszę.

Will pozwolił mu. Obserwował ruch dłoni Hannibala na jedwabiu i przy tym niemal zapomniał, jaki był ich cel, dopóki węzeł nie został mocno przyciśnięty do jego gardła. Przełknął, gdy Hannibal poprawił mu kołnierz.

\- No i? – zapytał Will.

\- Sam zobacz.

\- Wolałbym usłyszeć, co ty myślisz – odparł Will, i och kurwa, to była szkocka. Zerknął na dół i zastał swoją drugą szklankę pół pustą. Musiał pójść do domu. Tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Taksówką, jeśli będzie potrzeba.

Hannibal wygładził jego marynarkę z nikłym uśmiechem.

\- Wyglądasz elegancko – stwierdził. – Być może odrobinę niebezpiecznie. Pasuje to do ciebie.

Will pozwolił mu obrócić się w stronę lustra, chociaż minęło kilka sekund, zanim podniósł wzrok z podłogi. Gdy spojrzał w górę, w swojej głowie usłyszał opis Hannibala, i miał wystarczająco dużo obiektywizmu na temat swojego wyglądu, żeby stwierdzić, że była to prawda.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Więc znaczy to, że nie muszę przymierzać wszystkich innych?

Hannibal zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie, jeśli nie chcesz. Podoba ci się?

\- Myślę… Tak. Myślę, że mi się podoba. – Will zaryzykował następne spojrzenie w lustro. Wyglądał na kogoś innego, co nie było złą rzeczą.


	7. Chapter 7

Stanęli na zewnątrz na chodniku. Will miał w żołądku resztkę szkockiej, a torba w jego ręce zawierała zdecydowanie więcej niż jedną koszulę.

\- Powinienem pójść do domu – stwierdził.

\- Nie chcesz lunchu?

\- Sądzę, że byłby to zły pomysł. Nie powinienem pić tej drugiej szkockiej. Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem wypić pierwszej. – Will studiował chodnik obok butów Hannibala.

\- Czy obawiasz się, że cię wykorzystam?

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Czy chcesz, żebym cię wykorzystał? – Głos Hannibala nie był żartobliwy. To było poważne pytanie.

Will spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. Złapany przez powiększającą się chęć powiedzenia tak, co było dokładnie powodem, dla którego powinien odejść. Jego mechanizmy obronne były wystarczająco obniżone w obecności Hannibala i bez pomocy alkoholu.

\- Może – odparł.

\- W jakim sensie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

Hannibal studiował go, solidny jak skała i niewzruszony. Nic, co Will kiedykolwiek powiedział, nie szokowało go. Bez znaczenia, jak bardzo był przy tym szczery.

\- Być może jestem w stanie spełnić to pragnienie. Chodź ze mną – powiedział.

Wędrowali razem ulicą, oddechy parujące w chłodzie. Ich ramiona ocierały się od czasu do czasu. Will wcisnął swoje ręce do kieszeni płaszcza, by pozbawić się możliwości zrobienia czegoś głupiego.

Parę budynków dalej, Hannibal otworzył drzwi do małego antykwariatu i wskazał mu wejście. Sam sklep mógł zmieścić się w przestronnej garderobie. Większość miejsca zajmowały szklane gabloty. Wewnątrz nich aksamit wyściełał półki, niemal wszystko migotało pod lampkami halogenowymi.

Stary człowiek za kontuarem wstał, by uścisnąć dłoń Hannibala.

\- Doktorze Lecter! Wspaniale pana widzieć. Jak się ma oko z kości słoniowej?

\- Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję ci, Philipie. – Hannibal zwrócił się w stronę Willa. – Myślę, że musiałeś je widzieć. Na półce w gabinecie, w osiemnastowiecznym modelu anatomicznym.

Will potaknął. Przekrój z brązu, szkła i kości słoniowej, na zawsze studiujący pokój i jego okupantów. Hannibal gawędził z Philipem, zostało przyniesione do inspekcji ucho wyrzeźbione z kości. W końcu Hannibal dotarł do sedna ich wizyty.

\- Przypomniałem sobie o komplecie spinek do mankietów z hebanu i diamentów. Czy wciąż jesteś w jego posiadaniu?

\- A tak. Trzeba mieć chociaż odrobinę smaku, by docenić tego typu subtelność, a wygląda na to, że w dzisiejszych czasach mamy jego deficyt. Zdjąłem je z wystawy na jakiś czas, jedną sekundkę. Zaraz je przyniosę.

Zniknął na zapleczu, co dało Willowi okazję.

\- To nie dla mnie, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że dla ciebie.

\- _Diamenty?_ Właściwie, zapomnij o tym. Nie posiadam koszuli z podwójnymi mankietami.

Hannibal wskazał głową na torbę.

\- Teraz już tak.

Will zerknął do środka i zobaczył jedynie pianę z czarnej bibułki. Potarł swoje czoło.

\- W porządku, ale… Diamenty?

\- Poprosiłeś mnie, bym cię wykorzystał – wymruczał Hannibal. – To jest dokładnie to, co w tej chwili robię. A ty pozwolisz mi na to, czyż nie?

Will nie mógł określić, czy ciepło z jego twarzy pochodziło od szkockiej, zamkniętego powietrza w małym sklepie, czy absurdalnego rumieńca, który był najbardziej prawdopodobny. Spuścił wzrok i przełknął ciężko, oczy skierowane na czubek buta Hannibala.

Cisza przedłużała się. Dwa zegary tykały, odrobinę nieskoordynowane, na wysokiej, zakurzonej półce.

\- Tak – odparł, lekko zachrypnięty. – Pozwolę ci.

\- Dobrze – rzekł Hannibal.

Philip wrócił z wytartym, aksamitnym pudełkiem w dłoni. Otworzył je i ustawił na kontuarze.

\- Proszę bardzo. Heban umieszczony w białym złocie z diamentami ciętymi w kwadraty. Podpisane przez samego Mario Buccellatiego.

\- Rok pochodzenia?

\- Lata dwudzieste. Obawiam się, że nie mogę być bardziej dokładny.

Hannibal krótko obejrzał spinki zanim przekazał pudełko Willowi.

\- Podobają ci się?

Will wpatrywał się w wypolerowane drewno. Było to lepsze od wpatrywania się w Hannibala. Albo właściciela sklepu. Kto wiedział, co on sobie myślał w tej chwili. Will zmusił się do odetchnięcia i świadomego rozluźnienia ramion. Philip prawdopodobnie myślał o tym, że może zarobić i prawie na pewno nie dbał o nic innego.

Diamenty, maleńkie i kwadratowe, były ułożone lekko na bok od środka. Czarne słoje drewna przecinały ciemnobrązowy heban jak pasy tygrysa. Will potarł kciukiem drewno i zastał je ciepłe.

\- Tak – odrzekł miękko, bez podnoszenia wzroku. – Podobają mi się.

\- To dobrze – powiedział Hannibal, a ich palce otarły się o siebie, gdy zabierał z powrotem pudełko. – Gdybyś był tak dobry i zawinął to, proszę? – dodał w stronę Philipa. – Dopisz to do mojego rachunku.

\- Oczywiście, doktorze Lecter.

Aksamitne pudełko wylądowało w innym pudełku, z nazwą sklepu wytłoczoną na wieku. Philip wyciągnął kremowy papier ozdobny i ciemnobrązową wstążkę.

\- Nie musisz tego robić – oznajmił Will. – Bez sensu.

Hannibal położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Nonsens. Prezent powinien być poprawnie zapakowany.

Will zamilkł. Przypomniało mu to o ich osobliwym układzie. Książka i płaszcz. Obiad w zamian za pozwolenie Hannibalowi na kupno garnituru dla niego i tego wszystkiego, co czyhało w torbie. Jednak tym razem sytuacji nie ratował nawet ten wątły pretekst. Wszystko tylko dlatego, że Hannibal chciał, a Will obecnie podejmował kiepskie decyzje.

Kiedy skończył, Philip wręczył torbę Hannibalowi, który ją zatrzymał nawet, gdy wylądowali z powrotem na zimnie.

\- Czy chcesz, bym… - Will sięgnął po torbę bez przekonania. Wydawało mu się niegrzeczne zostawienie jej Hannibalowi do niesienia po tym, jak za nią zapłacił.

\- Możesz ją rozpakować podczas lunchu.

Will zacisnął dłonie w pięści wewnątrz kieszeni. Mógł to zobaczyć zbyt wyraźnie. Białe obrusy i brzęk porcelany mieszające się z cichą konwersacją. Hannibal przesuwający pudełko przez stół dla niego do otwarcia. Wiedział dokładnie, jak by to wyglądało. Jego penis drgnął na tę myśl. Will sprawił sobie odciski od paznokci wewnątrz dłoni.

\- Podoba ci się ta myśl? – zapytał cicho Hannibal. – Czy czujesz, że odpowiednio wykorzystałem twoją sytuację?

Will nie mógł na niego spojrzeć, mógł jedynie potaknąć. Tak. Boże, tak.

*

Hannibal podrzucił go do Wolf Trap późnym wieczorem. Will odwiesił swój płaszcz i rozpakował torbę ze sklepu. W środku porządnie złożone leżały trzy koszule: ta, którą przymierzał u krawcowej, ta, o której wspomniał Hannibal, biała z podwójnymi mankietami, i jeszcze jedna, z szeroko rozstawionymi bladoszarymi prążkami, białym kołnierzem i mankietami. Will nie otworzył pudełka z krawatami. Nie czuł się psychicznie gotowy.

Wanda wystawiła swoją głowę, by powąchać jeden z rękawów, jednak wszystkie psy wiedziały lepiej, niż żeby wchodzić na łóżko bez pozwolenia. Zostawił koszule i poszedł zrobić kawę. Gdy była gotowa, ponownie założył płaszcz i wypił ją stojąc na tylnym ganku, podczas gdy psy ganiały swoje cienie i siebie nawzajem przez wysoką trawę. Zazdrościł im, ale w jego przypadku nie było to niespotykane.

Kawa stygła na poręczy ganku, a on rzucał kije i piłeczki, i bawił się w przeciąganie starego sznura, dopóki Lizzie nie zwaliła się na trawie u jego stóp i nie zaczęła dyszeć na niego. Nawet te młodsze przyszły, by oprzeć się o jego nogi i lizać go po dłoniach, zamiast zacieśniać więzi między sobą nad następnym kijkiem.

Psy dostały obiad. Will usiadł, by przejrzeć swoje przynęty, ale raz za razem skupiał swoją uwagę na łóżku. Na małym pudełku, teraz rozpakowanym, pozostawionym na białej koszuli.

Hannibal wyjął je z torby chwilę przed deserem i popchnął przez stół w jego stronę. Will, znacznie bardziej trzeźwy w tamtym momencie, próbował zaprotestować. Jego język był niezgrabny w jego ustach, on sam prawie oszalały z potrzeby, by wszystko naprawić.

_\- Nie musisz… Możesz zanieść je z powrotem, nawet mu jeszcze nie zapłaciłeś. To szalone, a ty już… garnitur. I wszystko._

_\- Czy chcesz spinki?_

_\- Co bym zrobił z… z czymś takim?_

_\- Być może to było niewłaściwe pytanie. Czy chcesz, żebym ci je dał?_

To było właściwe pytanie. Po długiej chwili gapienia się na światło odbite od widelca i próby udawania, że się nie podda, ściągnął z pudełka papier ozdobny w zawstydzeniu tak głębokim, że w jakiś sposób stało się ono przyjemnością. Dreszcz ze zrobienia czegoś, co wiedział, że jest złe.

To samo podniecenie, nisko w jego brzuchu, sprawiło, że się teraz poruszył. Szarpnął za koszulę wraz z podkoszulkiem i rzucił je na wierzch komody. Wytworna biała bawełna prześlizgnęła się jak chłodny oddech przez jego skórę, gdy zakładał nową koszulę. Pozwolił mankietom zwisać przez parę sekund, zakrywając jego dłonie, by chwilę później doprowadzić je do porządku.

Założenie spinek do mankietu wymagało trochę wysiłku. Nigdy wcześniej ich nie nosił i czuł się niezgrabny, przekładając je przez cztery dziurki na każdym rękawie. Nieadekwatny. Może niegodny, tylko że Hannibal wyraźnie tak nie myślał.

Will przygryzł wargę i zaśmiał się z siebie.

\- To takie głupie – wyszeptał. Ale nieszkodliwe. Prawdopodobnie lepiej by mu się powodziło z większą ilością głupich, nieszkodliwych rzeczy w jego życiu.

Will pozostawił koszulę niezapiętą. Pichcił obiad w dżinsach i boso, kusząc los przez przygotowanie szybkiego pomidorowego sosu do makaronu. Koszula przetrwała nietknięta, chociaż Wanda dostała kawałkiem pomidora w ucho. Homer zlizał go z niej.

Później, gdy wszystko było posprzątane, resztki zostawione w lodówce, a dom chylił się ku nocnemu bezruchowi, pozostałe dwie koszule odłożył do szafy i spojrzał na krawaty. Pudełko zawierało ten, który przymierzył wcześniej, następny z jakby szorstkiego, szarego jedwabiu, i jeden cienki i czarny, z pojedynczą, pionową, ciemnoniebieską linią na środku. Zawierało także wydrukowane instrukcje, jak zawiązać podwójny windsorski węzeł na krawacie.

Will przewrócił oczami i złapał za swój telefon, by napisać do Hannibala.

_stałem tuż obok ciebie gdy go wiązałeś, trochę zaufania_

_Większość ludzi nie byłaby zdolna do zapamiętania tylko po jednym pokazie. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności._

_masz na myśli szkocką czy twoje ręce na mnie?_

Wpatrywał się w słowa przez parę sekund, a potem nacisnął wyślij. Jeśli Hannibal miał zamiar zadeptać wszystkie granice między nimi, mógł również znieść wiedzę, co to robiło z Willem.

_Obie okoliczności mogą być wystarczające do wykreślenia pewnych rzeczy z umysłu._

_nie z mojego. wiesz jaka jest moja pamięć_

_Jakie jest twoje najwyraźniejsze wspomnienie dzisiejszego dnia?_

_restauracja. otwarcie pudełka._

_Publiczne._

_tak_

_Wystawienie siebie na pokaz._

Will zadygotał. Zamknął chwilowo oczy i objął swój penis przez dżinsy.

_to nie ja wystawiałem siebie na pokaz_

_Byłeś wystawiany zatem._

_tak_

Nie, nie zamierzał masturbować się, jednocześnie pisząc ze swoim psychiatrą. Nawet jeśli w tej chwili mieli najmniej profesjonalną relację z całego okresu ich znajomości. Nawet jeśli w jakiejś części mózgu Will myślał o tym jako idiotycznie podniecającym.

Zaczął pisać ponownie, by zająć czymś swoje ręce.

_zachowanie spoza norm społecznych_

_Jesteśmy często przyciągani przez to, co zostaliśmy nauczeni piętnować. Można znaleźć bardzo dużo władzy w przekraczaniu tych granic._

_gdzie są twoje granice?_

_Większość została przekroczona dawno temu._

Will stanął i powędrował do okna i z powrotem. Ręka zaciśnięta na komórce. Dłoń spocona. Drugą ręką nacisnął na przód swoich dżinsów, ale bez rozpinania się nie było zbyt wiele opcji, by sobie ulżyć, a gdyby to zrobił, byłoby to przegraną. Usiadł ponownie na krawędzi łóżka.

_powiedz mi_

_Spytaj się mnie o to podczas naszego spotkania w czwartek, i być może ci powiem. Nie sądzę, by telefon był idealnym środkiem komunikacji do tego typu wyznań. Dobrej nocy, Willu._

_dobranoc, dr lecter_

Rozebrał się z dżinsów i bokserek, położył na łóżku. Gdy gładził się, diamenty łapały światło. Tym razem lubrykant zamiast śliny. Był ostrożny, by nic się nie przedostało na koszulę.

Jedna stopa na podłodze, jedna zgięta na krańcu łóżka. Nogi rozwarte szeroko, kciuk drażniący żołądź penisa. Jego oddech przyspieszył. Tętno i ciśnienie krwi zwiększyły się. Albo wiatr, albo jego własna krew buzowała mu w uszach, gdy jego ręka poruszała się coraz szybciej.

Zastanawiał się, czy Hannibal wiedział. Czy w jakikolwiek sposób było to związane z seksem dla niego. Nie dał mu żadnych podstaw do sformułowania takiego stwierdzenia, nic, co Will mógłby zobaczyć. Wyobraził sobie siebie na fotelu naprzeciw Hannibala jutro w jego biurze i opisywanie tego momentu: rozciągnięty na własnym łóżku, każde pozory skromności porzucone, nagi prócz tego, co otrzymał od Hannibala.

Hannibal powiedział następnym razem. Will pozwolił sobie wyobrazić więcej ciuchów, ubranie się od głowy do stóp w rzeczy, których dla siebie nie kupił i nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Koszula, garnitur. Włoskie buty. Nawet bielizna.

Hannibal popychający go na ścianę swojego biura i wszystko z niego zrywający, ponieważ mógł, ponieważ był właścicielem każdego szwu na ciele Willa. Może nawet by go nie dotknął. Jedynie zostawił go tam stojącego, twardego i łaknącego. Powiedziałby mu, że jeśli chce z powrotem ubrania, musi na nie zasłużyć.

Stamtąd tylko krok dzielił go do jego ust na penisie Hannibala. Wsadził trzy palce pomiędzy swoje wargi i ssał je, gładząc się czuł spinki odbijające się od jego drugiego nadgarstka, a dochodząc przeklinał na głos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oryginalna wiadomość emungere:  
> wszystkiego najlepszego, izzy :)
> 
> Od tłumacza:  
> tak, takie rzeczy też tłumaczę, tak samo jak zamieszcza się wszystkie podziękowania w książkach.


	8. Chapter 8

Will powrócił do krawcowej na swoją przymiarkę blisko zmroku. Chłodne cienie przecinały chodnik na jego drodze z samochodu do salonu. Miał zamiar przyjść wcześniej, ale musiał dziś przedrzeć się przez stertę studenckich papierów i trzy zajęcia do nauczania, i dodatkowo gościnny wykład o sprawie, nad którą pracował, gdy był w Nowym Orleanie. Jej wspomnienie czepiało się go jak wilgotne pajęczyny.

Ciepło i jasność studia Suzanne pomogła mu zbliżyć się do teraźniejszości. Jackson czekał na niego z uśmiechem i kubkiem kawy, jak osobliwie długonoga i kanciasta gosposia z sitcomu z lat pięćdziesiątych.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Graham! Suzanne przyjdzie za sekundkę.

\- Dzięki – powiedział podnosząc kubek kawy jak do toastu. Powędrował do kanapy i zatonął w niej z kubkiem w obu dłoniach.

Jackson prawie nad nim wisiał z rękami wciśniętymi w kieszenie. Obserwował Willa przez drobne, jasnowłose rzęsy.

\- Czy jest cokolwiek innego, co mogę panu zaoferować? – zapytał się.

\- Nie – odpowiedział powoli Will. – Wszystko w porządku.

\- Jest pan pewien? Znaczy się, chodzi mi, cokolwiek pan zechce. Byłbym szczęśliwy, mogąc pomóc.

Will wpatrywał się w niego przez parę sekund, i akurat wtedy Suzanne wyszła posuwistym krokiem z zaplecza. Wręczyła mu garnitur i gdy wyszedł z przebieralni, zaczęła natychmiast robić poprawki, mamrocząc do siebie, poduszeczka na igły przywiązana do jej nadgarstka.

Z bliska można było od niej poczuć odległy zapach papierosów, i sprawiło to, że się rozluźnił, mimo ostrych szpilek i tak samo ostrych pytań o dopasowanie i możliwość ruchu. Jego ojciec i każdy z ojca przyjaciół palił. Will uważał zapach samego dymu za nieprzyjemny, ale wciąż przypominał mu on o poczuciu bezpieczeństwa.

Suzanne klepnęła go w bok kolana, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Doktor Lecter zawiadomił mnie, że cokolwiek zechcesz, ma iść na jego rachunek, więc musisz tylko powiedzieć, jeśli życzysz sobie czegoś jeszcze.

Potaknął i ominął wzrokiem Jacksona.

\- Proszę. – Suzanne zdjęła z niego marynarkę i machnęła w stronę przebieralni. – Będzie gotowy na piątek. Sama załatwię dostawę. I proszę powiedz doktorowi Lecterowi, że wszystko byłoby lepsze z miesięcznym wyprzedzeniem. Nawet dwutygodniowym. Jestem krawcową, nie magikiem.

\- Ona nienawidzi szybkich robót – oznajmił Jackson, gdy Suzanne wyszła tupiąc. – Szkoda, że nie słyszał jej pan, jak nawtykała jednemu facetowi w poprzednim tygodniu, a on chciał ten sam przedział czasowy. Zrobiła twój garnitur tylko dlatego, że to doktor Lecter ją poprosił.

\- Doktor Lecter ma w zwyczaju dostawać to, czego chce.

\- Taa, zauważyłem. – Jackson zamilkł na chwilę. – Więc, uch. Suzanne prawdopodobnie wyśle mnie z garniturem w piątek. W jakim czasie będzie pan w domu?

Will mógł wyczytać zamiary z każdej linii ciała Jacksona, ze zgięcia biodra, z minimalnego dystansu między nimi. Z błyszczącego, różowego połysku jego dolnej, przygryzanej wargi. Najgorzej, że kusiło go to.

W jego przypadku lata minęły od ostatniego czasu, a Jackson wyglądał dobrze. Seks prawdopodobnie byłby w porządku, a nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by Jackson chciał mieć z nim coś wspólnego potem. Jakikolwiek urok widział w nim teraz, wyparowałby pod wpływem rzeczywistości mizernego życia Willa i mebli oblepionych psim futrem. Żadnych komplikacji.

Z drugiej strony, Jackson był młodszy nawet od jego studentów i wyglądał na miłego dzieciaka. A ktoś, o kim Will mógł pomyśleć jako o „miłym dzieciaku”, nie był osobą, którą powinien pieprzyć.

\- Będzie lepiej, gdy zostawisz garnitur na ganku – odparł Will. Jackson wydawał się tym załamany. Wyglądał absurdalnie młodo i Will był wdzięczny, że się powstrzymał. – Możesz go przynieść o którejkolwiek godzinie ci pasuje.

\- Ale doktor Lecter powiedział… No cóż, nie powiedział tego wprost, ale…

Brwi Willa uniosły się.

\- Co dokładnie powiedział doktor Lecter?

\- Kurwa. Mogłem się go spytać, czy wy dwoje, tak jakby, czy jesteście razem, i on odpowiedział nie, ale to chodzi o sposób, w jaki to powiedział.

Will miał zamiar zapytać, w jaki sposób Hannibal to powiedział, ale w sumie mógł to sobie wyobrazić.

*

\- Wejdź, proszę.

Will zrzucił z siebie płaszcz i opadł na fotel.

\- Nie możesz dawać mi ludzi – powiedział.

\- Przypuszczam, że masz na myśli Jacksona.

\- Tak, o niego mi chodzi.

Hannibal usiadł i wygładził swoje spodnie.

\- Nie przywiązałem go do twojego łóżka, Willu. Odpowiedziałem jedynie na pytanie.

\- Wiedziałeś, dlaczego chciał się tego  dowiedzieć.

\- To było boleśnie oczywiste, tak.

\- I sformułowałeś swoją odpowiedź tak, by go zachęcić.

\- Nie sformułowałem jej, by go zniechęcić.

\- Czemu nie, do cholery?

\- Nie leżało to w mojej gestii. Bądźmy szczerzy. Czy nie byłbyś tak samo niezadowolony, gdybym go ostrzegł lub zniechęcił?

Nie. Ponieważ najwidoczniej, na jakimś poziomie, Will czuł, że powstrzymywanie ładnych studentów od podrywania go _leżało w gestii_ Hannibala. Nachylił się do przodu i potarł dłońmi o twarz.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez minutę.

\- Miałeś mi opowiedzieć o swoich granicach – przypomniał Will.

\- Miałeś mnie o to zapytać.

\- Pytam się. Jakie granice przekroczyłeś?

\- Granic przekracza się wiele w medycznej szkole, niektóre te same, które są przekraczane w policji. Na przykład obchodzenie się z martwymi ciałami i ich obserwacja, a także doświadczenie i bardziej intymna wiedza o płynach pochodzących z ciała, niż jest to typowe dla przeciętnego człowieka.

\- Większość ludzi nie uważa, żeby była jakaś szczególna potęga w płynach z ciała ludzkiego. Szczególnie, gdy dostają nimi po twarzy.

\- Powiedz mi, ile miałeś lat, gdy pierwszy raz się masturbowałeś?

Will mrugnął raz.

\- Dziesięć albo jedenaście. Jeśli zmierzasz do jakiegoś celu, lepiej zmierzaj do niego szybciej.

\- Jest to pierwszy sekret, który wiele dzieci, chłopców w szczególności, ukrywa przed swoimi rodzicami. Pierwszy, o którym czują, że nie może być nigdy wypowiedziany. Zmiana w postrzeganiu i krok w stronę niezależności. W pewien sposób powiedziałbym, że wiedza zdobyta w szkole medycznej jest podobna. Nie jest łatwo o niej mówić, więc odgranicza nas ona, nawet gdy wymusza pewną ilość samoobserwacji i często niechcianą dorosłość.

Will powoli pokiwał głową.

\- Tak samo jest z przystąpieniem do policji. Dowiadujesz się o różnego rodzaju rzeczach, o których niespecjalnie możesz rozmawiać podczas obiadu. Ludzie nie chcą wiedzieć.

\- Dokładnie. A więc są granice wiedzy, linie, które raz przekroczone, prowadzą nas niespodziewanie do obcych krain. I są także granice, które przekraczamy specjalnie. Granice związane z działaniem.

\- Jak kupowanie swojemu pacjentowi nieprzyzwoicie drogich ciuchów?

\- Uważam za interesujące to, że jesteś moim pacjentem tylko wtedy, gdy życzysz sobie mnie zganić.

\- Dobra. Jak kupowanie swojemu _przyjacielowi_ nieprzyzwoicie drogich ciuchów.

\- Tak. Jak zamierzony wybór, by dogodzić sobie nieszkodliwą, nawet jeśli osobliwą, zachcianką.

\- A jakimi innymi zachciankami sobie dogadzałeś?

Hannibal splótł swoje palce i oparł je na kolanie.

\- Mógłbym zaoferować ci długą listę zawierającą wszystkie moje seksualne eksperymenty, ale byłoby to odrobinę nużące, nieprawdaż?

Will pokazał Hannibalowi swój własny, bezbarwny, nie do zszokowania wyraz twarzy i pochylił się do przodu w imitacji jego „słucham cię” postury.

\- To twój czas, Hannibalu. Będziemy rozmawiać, o czymkolwiek zechcesz porozmawiać.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Życzę sobie porozmawiać o rzeźnictwie. Czy polowałeś, gdy byłeś młodszy?

\- Na małą zwierzynę, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Cokolwiek mogłem znaleźć na obiad.

\- Czemu przestałeś?

\- Stałem się lepszy w łowieniu ryb.

Hannibal potaknął, pojedynczym skinięciem jego podbródka, które przesunęło światło z lampy na biurku w stronę jego twarzy, by złapać jego oczy.

\- Rybak rozumie pragnienie. Aranżuje swój świat w taki sposób, że jego zwierzyna przychodzi do niego z własnej woli. Łowca rozumie działanie. W którą stronę ucieka zwierzyna, gdzie poszukuje schronienia, gdzie znajduje pożywienie. Sposób rozumienia Jacka leży w naturze łowcy. To dlatego tak bardzo cię ceni.

\- Czy polowałeś, Hannibalu?

\- Zanim przybyłem do tego kraju, tak. Mój ojciec nauczył mnie strzelać, gdy byłem bardzo młody, a jego łuk klasyczny był jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, które odratowałem z pożaru.

Will siedział i czekał. Nie spytał się o pożar. Później.

Hannibal nagrodził go niewielkim uśmiechem.

\- Tak jak ty polowałem, by się wyżywić, ale ustawiłem sobie poprzeczkę trochę wyżej niż ptaki i wiewiórki. Łuk mojego ojca miał trzydziestopięciofuntowy naciąg. Niezbyt wielka ilość mocy, z którą można zabić jelenia, a jednak wciąż na granicy moich możliwości w tamtym czasie.

\- Ćwiczyłeś.

\- Nieprzerwanie. A jednak ostatecznie, była to głównie zasługa szczęścia, że udało mi się strzelić do niego. Czekałem przy strumyku, na drzewie, ale nie byłem wystarczająco nieruchomy w swoich myślach, żeby stać się tak cichym, jak tego potrzebowałem. Jeleń nigdy by nie podszedł, gdybym nie zasnął.

Will mógł zobaczyć dziecko, którym musiał być Hannibal, brudne i zdeterminowane i już przyzwyczajone do bycia samemu. Spałoby ono z palcami na cięciwie łuku.

\- A gdy się obudziłeś?

\- Musiałem jedynie naciągnąć cięciwę i wypuścić strzałę. Jeleń był blisko, nie dalej niż dziesięć jardów. Zabijanie nie wymaga zbyt dużych umiejętności. Biegłość leży w tym, co dzieje się wcześniej. I później.

\- Oprawianie tuszy.

\- Tak. Było to możliwe, chociaż nie łatwe, by przywiązać linę do tylnych nóg i zawiesić ją na gałęzi drzewa, by przeciąć podbrzusze i pozwolić trzewiom wylecieć. Poza tym, miałem nijaką wiedzę o anatomii, brak umiejętności i tępy nóż. Możesz sobie wyobrazić rezultat.

Mógł. Krew i frustracja, głód, ból serca na myśl o marnotrawstwie. Muchy osiadające, by się pożywić.

\- Czy płakałeś? – zapytał się.

Lewa ręka Hannibala lekko drgnęła i ponownie się rozluźniła. Jego twarz pozostała nieruchoma.

\- Byłbyś straszliwym terapeutą, Willu. Widzisz zbyt dużo i jesteś zbyt bezpośredni. Płakałem, tak. A później krzyczałem. Był to pierwszy dobrowolny dźwięk, który wydałem, odkąd moja rodzina została zabita. A później, niestety, udekorowałem się krwią stworzenia. – Hannibal wzruszył ramionami. – Miałem trzynaście lat. Mój zmysł dramatyczny jeszcze nie był zbyt wyrafinowany.

Scena ta posiadała niezwyczajne piękno w umyśle Willa. Zagmatwany las, ciemny od grubych koron drzew. Płynąca woda w strumyku. Zrujnowane życie jelenia i zrujnowane życie chłopca. Krew i łzy i gniew. Redukcja życia do jego podstaw.

\- A potem?

\- Sprawy praktyczne. Umyłem się, zrobiłem ogień, ugotowałem wystarczająco, by przejeść się i czuć się przez to niedobrze. Spałem przy jeleniu całą noc, pomimo much. A teraz powiedz mi. Które zachowanie bardziej wykracza poza normy: gniew mojego młodszego wcielenia i wynikła z tego naga żądza krwi, czy moje pragnienie opowiedzenia ci o tym zdarzeniu?

Will nie wiedział, ale myślał, że być może zakochał się przed chwilą, tylko trochę.

\- Gdybym umiał rysować, narysowałbym cię w tym dniu – odparł. – Tej nocy. Z krwią pod paznokciami, podczas gdy spałeś obok larw.

Hannibal spoglądał na niego przez chwilę, głowa lekko przechylona w lewo, i powstał z krzesła.

\- Chodź – rzekł.

Will podążył za nim w stronę biurka, gdzie Hannibal wyprodukował blok papieru rysunkowego i cienkie pudełko. Z pudełka wyjął czarny ołówek węglowy. Usiadł i przyciągnął do siebie papier.

\- Opowiedz mi, co widzisz – powiedział.

Will rysował figury na papierze palcem wskazującym.

\- Drzewo tutaj, wyginające się w stronę wody. Ty zwinięty tutaj, resztki twojego ogniska. Jeleń zawieszony nad głową.

Obserwował, jak Hannibal poruszał węglem po papierze. Jego wizja nabierała wagi i formy z każdą nierówną, poszarpaną linią. Hannibal sprawił, że krew kapała i woda płynęła i larwy pełzały. Will patrzył, nieruchomy, jak Hannibal złocił scenę światłem księżyca, wcierając cienie we własną śpiącą twarz, mokre kamienie, oczy martwego jelenia.

Hannibal pracował tak szybko, jak Will mógł mówić, i wszystko było gotowe po paru minutach. Will musnął palcami powierzchnię, stały się one ciemne od węgla.

\- Jeden zły krok do dzikości – powiedział.

\- Zawsze.

\- Chcę ten rysunek.

\- Możesz go dostać. – Hannibal wyjął swoją poszetkę i wyczyścił palce Willa. Gdy skończył, nie wypuścił jego nadgarstka.

\- Będzie potrzebna mu warstwa utrwalająca. Przyniosę go ze sobą jutro.


	9. Chapter 9

Gdy Will wrócił z pracy do domu w piątek, na ganku czekał już na niego garnitur. Wniósł go do środka i powiesił na drzwiach łazienki, a później wszedł pod prysznic.

Spodnie prawie były aż zbyt dopasowane. Przylegały ciasno do skóry i przez to nie mógł o nich zapomnieć ani przez chwilę. Woda z jego wciąż mokrych włosów kapała mu na tył szyi, gdy spoglądał na koszule. Na diamenty błyszczące na mankietach białej koszuli. Nie wyjął ich wcześniej.

Sama myśl, że założy ją dziś, sprawiła, że zgarbił swoje ramiona i podwinął palce u stóp na podłodze. Wydawało się to przyznaniem. Gorzej, to mogło być coś, do czego chciał się przyznać. Założył koszulę i zapiął guziki zdrętwiałymi palcami.

Gdy założył marynarkę, rękawy koszuli okazały się wystarczająco długie, by diamenty łapały krwawe światło zachodzącego słońca. Will stanął naprzeciw wysokiego lustra. Zawsze wierne, pokazało mu obraz, który musiał być jego odbiciem, chociaż ledwo siebie rozpoznawał.

Elegancki i niebezpieczny, stwierdził Hannibal. Może mniej niebezpieczny w białej koszuli zamiast ciemnej, ale nie mniej elegancki. Założył szary, jedwabny krawat na szyję i zawiązał go. Nawet spoglądając na własne, poruszające się ręce, miał trudności z uwierzeniem, że patrzył na siebie.

Rozległo się ciche pukanie i Will prawie podskoczył. Poszedł otworzyć.

\- Wybacz mi, proszę – powiedział Hannibal. – Jestem trochę wcześniej.

\- Nie, w porządku, wejdź do środka. Ja tylko… nie robiłem nic pożytecznego. – Will przebiegł palcami przez włosy. Wciąż wilgotne, ale nie kapiące. – Chcesz kawę? Czy może chcesz już iść?

\- Za chwilę. Przyniosłem to dla ciebie.

Podarunkiem okazał się rysunek, który Hannibal wczoraj stworzył, teraz zmatowiały, w grubej, czarnej ramie. Will chwycił go i przebiegł palcami po szkle, tak jak to zrobił wcześniej z papierem. Mógł zobaczyć cień smugi na papierze w miejscu dotknięcia.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w oczy Hannibala przez sekundę. – To jest… - Will pokręcił głową, bezradny, w jaki sposób wyrazić, ile to dla niego znaczy, ta mieszanina wspólnych wspomnień i wizji. – Po prostu. Dzięki.

Hannibal w zamian potaknął, dziwnie cichy.

Will postawił rysunek na półce nad kominkiem i wziął oddech.

\- Wciąż nie wiem, gdzie idziemy. Czy nie jestem ubrany zbyt elegancko?

Zabrzmiało to jak zaproszenie Hannibala do oglądu jego osoby i Hannibal dokładnie to zrobił, okrążając powoli Willa. Ciężar jego osądu był nawet bardziej namacalny niż zwykle. Will walczył ze sobą, by nie zamknąć oczu. Hannibal zatrzymał się za nim i pochylił, by przemówić wprost do jego ucha, jedna ręka zawinięta wysoko na ramieniu.

\- Wyglądasz wykwintnie – powiedział po prostu. – I masz moją dozgonną wdzięczność za porzucenie tego nieszczęsnego płynu po goleniu.

\- Cóż, pomyślałem, że skoro możesz wyczuć mój lunch… - Will wzruszył ramionami. Nie lubił tego płynu tak bardzo, a po ich rozmowie wyrzucił go do kosza.

\- Znacznie lepiej bez niego – Will mógł _poczuć_ długi wdech Hannibala, cale od zagięcia jego szyi. – Być może mogę znaleźć coś bardziej pasującego do ciebie.

\- Czy przyniosłeś dziś coś dla mnie? – Najwyraźniej oddech Hannibala na jego skórze był gorszy dla jego samokontroli od alkoholu.

\- Poza pracą moich własnych rąk? – spytał Hannibal, rozbawiony. – Stajesz się chciwy, Willu.

\- Podoba ci się to.

\- Nawet bardzo. Ale będziesz musiał poczekać i sam zobaczyć. Nie chciałbym zepsuć niespodzianki.

Will obrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Naprawdę? Nie miałem na myśli, nie spodziewałem się…

\- Proszę, Willu. A radziłeś sobie tak dobrze – stwierdził Hannibal. – Spytaj się mnie ponownie.

Hannibal wciąż trzymał jedną rękę na jego ramieniu, a sam Will był bokiem przyciśnięty do niego. Will skupił się na jego ustach, potem na jego nosie, co powinno być bezpieczniejsze, ale nie było.

\- Czy… czy przyniosłeś mi coś? – zapytał.

\- Czy przyszedłbym z pustymi rękoma? – odparł miękko Hannibal. – Poczekaj do końca obiadu.

Will przełknął ślinę. Było mu zbyt ciepło, a także stał się zanadto świadomy silnych palców naciskających na jego skórę. Nie był pewien, jak by zareagował, gdyby Hannibal rzeczywiście chciał od niego seksu. Fantazje działały jedynie wtedy, gdy pozostawały fantazjami, ale w tej chwili był całkiem pewien, że dałby Hannibalowi wszystko, czego by tylko zapragnął.

*

Gdy przybyli do restauracji, Hannibal przytrzymał mu drzwi. Will wiedział, że powinien coś powiedzieć na ten temat, nawet otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale nie mógł znaleźć słów. Milcząc pozwolił Hannibalowi z ręką na plecach odprowadzić się do ich stolika blisko okna.

Na zewnątrz białe światło odbijało się od wody w małej fontannie, zapalając kościsto blade gałęzie platanu, sięgające do czarnego nieba. Ciemne wnętrze restauracji zlewało się z przytłumionymi głosami i cichą muzyką, by stworzyć iluzję bariery pomiędzy ich małym stolikiem, a resztą świata.

Hannibal złożył zamówienie za nich oboje. Will nie miał pojęcia, co właśnie powiedział. Był zaprzątnięty próbą skorygowania spinek do mankietu tak, żeby nie uderzały o stół za każdym razem, gdy sięgał po szklankę wody.

\- Jakim cudem nosisz takie rzeczy każdego dnia?

\- Sam na zajęcia dobierasz ubrania w podobnym stylu.

\- To nie to samo. To jest… - Will przerwał i potrząsnął głową. Nie było jakiejś wielkiej różnicy. Wiedział o tym. Ale każdy jego ruch sprzysiągł się przeciw niemu, przypominając mu nieprzerwanie, co ma na sobie.

\- O co chodzi?

\- To szalone. Nie mogę przestać myśleć o… - Will znów zatrzymał się w środku zdania i rozmyślnie wziął łyk wody. Na sekundę przyłożył lodowato zimną szklankę do czoła.

\- O pieniądzach. Czy chcesz wiedzieć, ile wszystko kosztowało?

\- Nie. Tak. Bez zobaczenia metki nie wiem, jak bardzo w tej sytuacji muszę czuć się winny. Twoje milczenie w tym względzie jest prawdopodobnie lepszą opcją.

Hannibal obserwował go, ręce złożone na stole, oczy przymrużone.

\- Czy moje podarunki naprawdę pobudzają w tobie przede wszystkim poczucie winy?

Możliwe, że na słowo „pobudzają” Will poruszył się nieznacznie, nieumyślnie.

\- Coś w tym stylu – wymamrotał.

\- Obawiam się, że zszokowałaby cię dokładna liczba. Ale, włączając w to spinki, coś ponad dziesięć tysięcy.

Will gapił się na niego. Parę sekund zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie o oddychaniu.

\- Nie pomyślałeś, że samo podanie ogólnej liczby będzie już szokujące?

Podszedł do nich kelner z winem i upieczonym całym karczochem. Will musiał zaczekać i zobaczyć, jak Hannibal wyjmuje liść i zanurza go w roztopionym maśle, zanim zrozumiał, jak karczocha zaatakować. Poprawił się w krześle i pociągnął za swój kołnierz.

\- Wyglądasz trochę blado – stwierdził Hannibal.

\- To zbyt dużo – zdołał w końcu wydusić z siebie. Gdy to powiedział, poczuł się nieszczerze, ponieważ nie miał żadnych intencji powstrzymania Hannibala w przyszłości. Nie wiedział jednak, co innego miałby powiedzieć.

\- Następuje taki moment, w którym nadmiar czegokolwiek staje się prawie bez znaczenia. Zrobienie tych wszystkich rzeczy dla ciebie kosztuje mnie znacznie mniej, niż ciebie kosztuje pożyczenie swojego nadmiaru wyobraźni Jackowi Crawfordowi.

\- To co innego. To poważna sprawa.

\- Być może tamto jest poważną sprawą dla mnie.

\- A jest?

\- Jak myślisz?

\- Myślę, że jest to dla ciebie forma rozrywki. Myślę, że uważasz świat za zbyt łatwy, a ja nie jestem łatwy. Myślę, że byłeś znudzony.

\- Teraz nie jestem znudzony.

Will zanurzył następnego karczochowego liścia w maśle i zdrapał maleńką ilość miękkiego miąższu zębami. Hannibal zrobił to samo.  Liście gromadziły się w miedzianej misce na resztki.

\- Nie jest to moja jedyna motywacja – powiedział Hannibal.

\- Nie jestem urażony. Jestem… zadowolony, że cię nie nudzę, tak sądzę. Ale gdzie to się kończy?

\- Czemu powinno się skończyć?

\- Wszystko się kończy.

\- Gdzie kończy się twoja współpraca z BAU?

Will spojrzał na systematycznie rosnącą kupkę zniszczonych karczochowych liści.

\- Prawdopodobnie ze mną martwym – rzekł. – To nie jest tak, że tego nie wiem. Martwy to może być najlepszy scenariusz dla mnie, tak właściwie.

\- A co, jeśli powiem, że przestanę, gdy ty przestaniesz?

\- Wtedy musiałbym przyznać, że nie jest to najlepsza zachęta, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem.

Zostało podane danie główne. Osso buco i szafranowe risotto dla Willa, kaczka z czarnymi truflami dla Hannibala. Will nauczył się sztuki milczącego podziwu przy stole Hannibala, ale jego milczenie w tej chwili nie miało nic wspólnego z jedzeniem. Był to bardziej szok spowodowany jego przyznaniem się do tego, że naprawdę nie chciał, by Hannibal przestał.

\- Czy myślałeś ostatnio, dlaczego jest to dla ciebie istotne? – zapytał Hannibal. – Ratowanie ludzi.

\- Jest to powód do dalszej egzystencji. Czy nie tego wszyscy poszukują?

\- Znaczenie i porządek w świecie uformowanym z chaosu i entropii.

\- Trzeba znaleźć coś, czego można się trzymać – rzekł Will.

\- Jedynie, gdy widzisz wystarczająco jasno, by zobaczyć powódź. Większość ludzi przez całe życie jest wolna od takich przemyśleń.

Will rozgrzebywał risotto widelcem. Podniósł wzrok na Hannibala.

\- Co my tu robimy? – zapytał się. – Czy wciąż ulegasz zachciankom, czy jest to coś więcej?

\- Prosisz mnie, bym wyznaczył granice naszej znajomości. Twoje pragnienie było mi wiadome od początku. Nie mogę tego zrobić – oznajmił Hannibal. – Nie wiem, czym dla siebie jesteśmy, ani czym możemy się stać. Mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo takiego jak ty i że mam nadzieję cię poznać, w jakikolwiek sposób mi na to pozwolisz, przez resztę mojego życia. Czy to ci odpowiada?

Will pokiwał powoli głową, bardziej oszołomiony przez to wyznanie, niż przez pieniądze czy ciuchy, czy może każde pojedyncze wcześniejsze wydarzenie z całego jego życia.

\- To jest… Tak – odparł szorstkim głosem. Wziął szybko łyk wina. – Nie mógłbym prosić o nic innego.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się.

\- A jednak wciąż mam nadzieję, że poprosisz.

\- W twoich ustach to brzmi tak, jakbym miał zacząć szukać pierścionków zaręczynowych – stwierdził Will.

Hannibal spojrzał na talerz, by nabrać następnego kęsa na widelec.

\- Nie powinieneś żartować z takich rzeczy. Mógłbyś być zaskoczony, jak szybko skorzystałbym z szansy, by zdobyć jakieś legalne prawo do ciebie.

\- Nie byłbym – odrzekł Will. – Nie byłbym wcale zaskoczony.

Myśl o przywiązaniu Hannibala do siebie w jakiś bardziej permanentny sposób niż przelotnymi więzami przyjaźni sprawiła, że jego serce zabiło szybciej. Odłożył swój widelec i złapał za szklankę wody, prawie mając zawroty głowy na samą myśl o tym.

\- Jedz – rzekł cicho Hannibal. – Zbyt często o tym zapominasz.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział automatycznie Will, ale wziął następny kęs. – To jest dobre. Dziękuję ci. Nie pomyślałem w ogóle w tamtej chwili, gdy poprosiłem cię, żebyś wziął mnie na obiad. Niekoniecznie uprzejme.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy, mogąc to zrobić. Zakładam, że nie będziesz próbował sprzeczać się ze mną o rachunek?

Will uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Obiecuję. Pozwolę ci o to zadbać.

Gdy przyszedł kelner zabrać z powrotem talerze, Hannibal wyprodukował skądś małe pudełeczko i przesunął je po stole.

\- Nie byłem pewien, czy twoje słowa wcześniej były na poważnie – rzekł Will. Dotknął gładkiej, czarnej wstążki.

\- Bardzo na poważnie.

Kelner ponownie do nich podszedł nalać wody do szklanek, posłał przy tym w ich stronę życzliwy uśmiech, który sprawił, że Willowi zachciało się schować pod stołem. Jednak kiedy zdjął wieczko, zapomniał o całej restauracji.

Wnętrze pudełka było podzielone tak, jak to bywa w bombonierkach, ale w każdej przegródce było coś innego, i nic z tego nie było jadalne. Odłamki kości, kawałki futra, coś małego i lśniącego. Parę kosmyków długich, ciemnych włosów ciasno zwiniętych, być może z grzywy konia. Will widział podobne kłaki pozaczepiane na płocie blisko jego domu.

\- Do twoich przynęt – powiedział Hannibal. – Materiały.

Słysząc ton jego głosu, Will podniósł wzrok. Niepewny. Być może pierwszy raz, odkąd Will go spotkał.

\- Czy sam je znalazłeś? – zapytał.

\- Tak. Niektóre blisko twojego domu, gdy opiekowałem się psami. Resztę gdzie indziej.

Will wyobraził sobie Hannibala w jego garniturze, szukającego drogi przez pola, otoczonego przez psy i rozglądającego się za różnymi ciekawostkami i drobnostkami. Za tymi samymi rzeczami, których wypatrywał Will, gdy był na spacerze. Sięgnął po rękę Hannibala i ścisnął ją mocno, instynktownie. Choć raz ich kontakt wydawał się naturalny.

Kciuk Hannibala przebiegł po grzbiecie jego dłoni.

\- Czy chcesz już iść? – spytał się. – Czy chcesz zostać na deser?

\- Przeżyję bez deseru. Chodźmy stąd.

Rachunek został zapłacony. Will pozwolił Hannibalowi pomóc sobie z płaszczem. Powinien przez to czuć się śmiesznie, zamiast tego wydało mu się to dziwnie intymnym doświadczeniem. Lubił sposób, w jaki dotyk Hannibala pozostawał dłużej na jego ramionach.

\- A wiesz, ten płaszcz nie jest właściwie dopasowany do garnituru – powiedział Hannibal.

Will wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niedopasowany płaszcz albo dziury od moli.

\- Kupię ci coś bardziej adekwatnego na formalne wyjścia.


	10. Chapter 10

Z kimkolwiek innym, Will pewnie przyjąłby jakieś założenia wynikające z ominięcia deseru i skierowania się do domu. Z Hannibalem bezpieczniej było nic nie zakładać.

\- Czy chcesz wejść do środka? – zapytał się, gdy dojechali do jego domu. – Mógłbym zrobić nam kawę.

\- Dziękuję. Chętnie skorzystam.

Will powitał psy i wypuścił je na zewnątrz. Razem z Hannibalem stanęli w kuchni pod fluorescencyjnymi światłami. Will zaczął wrzucać ziarna do ekspresu do kawy. Hannibal oparł się o blat i jak zawsze go obserwował. Will uświadomił sobie, jak dużo czasu Hannibal poświęca na jego obserwację.

Kawa powoli kapała. Will podszedł do Hannibala i położył ręce na blacie po jego obu stronach. Palce Hannibala owinęły się wokół jego przedramion.

\- Czy to w porządku, jeśli cię pocałuję? – zapytał Will.

Hannibal spoglądał na niego przez długą chwilę, bez żadnego wyrazu. Ostatecznie potaknął.

Zaczęło się powoli i tak już pozostało. Przez pierwszych parę sekund jedynie przycisnęli do siebie swoje wargi i Will nie poczuł zbyt dużej różnicy, porównując z innego rodzaju dotykiem. Z dłońmi Hannibala na jego ciele. Może poza tym, że całowanie najwyraźniej zawierało o wiele więcej jego rąk na Hannibalu i podobało mu się to nawet bardziej.

Jedna ręka na pasie Hannibala, druga obejmująca stronę jego twarzy i kierująca głowę tak, żeby perfekcyjnie do siebie pasowali. I wydawało się to perfekcyjne, tak jakby usta Hannibala zostały zaprojektowane specjalnie dla niego. Jego wargi były gładkie i miały lekki posmak mięty.

Will polizał jego dolną wargę, a potem wziął ją w swoje usta i zaczął ssać, lekko i figlarnie. Uścisk Hannibala na jego ramionach nasilił się i Will przybliżył się do niego, przyciskając go do blatu. Jedną ręką otoczył jego plecy, usta Hannibala otworzyły się naprzeciw jego własnych.

Ciepło i śliskość języka Hannibala sprawiły, że kolana Willa stały się niestabilne. Palce Hannibala złapały za materiał jego garnituru, skręcając go, przyciągając Willa bliżej. Will przesunął rękę w górę i pociągnął Hannibala za włosy tylko dlatego, że mógł.

Willowi wydawało się, jakby minęły godziny, zanim rozłączyli się chociaż na wystarczająco długą chwilę, by wziąć oddzielne oddechy. Will spojrzał na usta Hannibala i zapragnął wszystko powtórzyć. Hannibal powoli zamrugał w jego stronę, wargi wilgotne i lekko otwarte, jak zaproszenie.

\- Kawa gotowa – rzekł Will, w większości w usta Hannibala.

\- Istnieje parę gorszych sposobów na zrobienie kawy, niż wykorzystanie jednej z tych maszyn – wymruczał Hannibal. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby nawet siebie nie słuchał. – Powinieneś nabyć co najmniej zaparzacz do kawy.

\- Kup mi jeden – odrzekł Will i pociągnął za jego ciuchy, dopóki Hannibal nie odszedł od blatu i nie podążył za nim krok po kroku do kanapy. Will nacisnął na jego ramiona i Hannibal zatonął w wytarte poduszki. Sięgnął w górę do Willa, który pochylił się, by jeszcze raz go pocałować.

\- Muszę wpuścić psy. Jedną minutę, tak?

Paznokcie Hannibala przez chwilę mocniej się wcisnęły w tył jego szyi.

\- Jeżeli musisz.

\- Mniej niż minutę.

Will otworzył drzwi i natychmiastowo został zasypany przez górę futrzastego uczucia. Zerknął z powrotem na kanapę, by raz jeszcze znaleźć obserwującego go Hannibala. Pomyślał, że zabawne było jego założenie, że Jackson nie mógłby sobie poradzić z jego ograniczonym stylem życia, ale nigdy mu nie przyszło na myśl, żeby o tę samą niemoc posądzić Hannibala.

Gdy psy ułożyły się na swoich posłaniach, na podłodze albo, ze zwyczajowym optymizmem, w kuchni, Will wrócił, by stanąć przy kanapie. Przycisnął swoją nogę do kolana Hannibala i spojrzał w dół na jego ręce, złożone na kolanach.

\- Czy wracamy do przerwanych czynności, czy jednak psy zepsuły nastrój?

Hannibal dotknął zewnętrznej strony uda Willa, a potem zawinął rękę wokół jego łokcia i łagodnie pociągnął. Will pozwolił sobie oprzeć jedno kolano o kanapę, ręce podeprzeć na oparciu, w taki sposób utrzymując równowagę nad Hannibalem, by schylić się wystarczająco nisko do pocałunku.

Ręce Hannibala wylądowały na jego pasie, pod marynarką garnituru. Will mógł wyczuć ich dokładny zarys, gorący i stabilny nacisk, przez grubą bawełnę jego koszuli. Mocniej, głębiej pocałował Hannibala i pociągnął lekko za jego włosy tak, by odchylił odrobinę swoją głowę. Został nagrodzony nieznacznym zaciśnięciem palców Hannibala po swoich bokach.

Will przesunął się, by móc umieścić swoje drugie kolano na kanapie i usiąść okrakiem na udach Hannibala. Zassał powietrze, czując pod sobą te wszystkie mocne mięśnie.

\- Boże, musisz wyglądać cudownie nago – stwierdził. Hannibal wciąż milczał pod nim i Will pocałował kącik jego ust. – Nie sugeruję niczego na dzisiaj. Tak jest w porządku. Tak jest świetnie.

\- Tak jest zupełnie w porządku. Naprawdę nie masz powodu, by być tak… ostrożnym.

Will odchylił się i objął wzrokiem maleńkie zmarszczenie, które widniało na czole Hannibala, a także sposób, w jaki jego ręka zawisła w powietrzu nad biodrem Willa przez pół sekundy, zanim go dotknęła.

\- Trochę tak wyglądasz, jakbym powinienem być z tobą ostrożny. Sorry.

Hannibal objął swoją dłonią szyję Willa i przesunął kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze.

\- Od czasu do czasu wytrącasz mnie z równowagi – przyznał.

\- Zdecydowanie nie jesteś w tym odosobniony.

\- Czy inni ludzie martwią się, że zobaczysz ich zbyt jasno?

\- Czy właśnie tego się obawiasz?

\- Być może obawiam się, że nie zobaczysz mnie dostatecznie jasno.

\- Będę próbował, dopóki mi się nie uda.

Tym razem to Hannibal przechylił głowę do pocałunku, oczy od razu zamknięte. Will miał tylko chwilę na wypalenie sobie tego obrazu w umyśle, krzywa rzęs na tle skóry, ruch przełykającego gardła, usta poszukujące. Ugryzł delikatnie dolną wargę Hannibala i zassał ją, wziął jego twarz w obie ręce i głowę przesunął lekko tak, by pocałować policzek i poczuć drapanie zarostu na swoich wargach. Chciał zapytać, jak często musiał się golić, chciał zapytać o milion rzeczy.

Zamiast tego przycisnął swoje wargi w miejscu pod szczęką Hannibala, polizał tam i ssał, dopóki Hannibal nie złapał za tył jego koszuli i nie wyrzekł jego imienia.

\- Nie zostawię śladu – powiedział Will. – Obiecuję. Staram się być ostrożny, pamiętasz?

Hannibal jedynie uścisnął go mocniej. Will powędrował pocałunkami z powrotem do jego ust, do jego dolnej wargi, w tej chwili nieznacznie nabrzmiałej. Podrapał ją swoimi zębami i jedna z rąk Hannibala opadła do podstawy jego kręgosłupa, a potem niżej, tuż nad zakrzywieniem jego tyłka. Will szeroko się uśmiechnął.

Pociągnął za marynarkę Hannibala.

\- Chcesz to ściągnąć?

\- W takim razie ty również to zrób.

\- Jasne.

Will wstał, by ściągnąć swoją marynarkę i dać Hannibalowi wystarczająco miejsca, żeby wydostał się ze swojej. Lubił sposób, w jaki ręce Hannibala zwlekały z opuszczeniem jego talii, dopóki nie odstąpił od niego.

Widok Hannibala tylko w kamizelce sprawił, że Will przypomniał sobie te nieliczne momenty, gdy zdołał zobaczyć go podczas gotowania, co z kolei sprawiło, że Will uśmiechnął się z nietypową czułością dla tego nietypowego mężczyzny, który wpatrywał się w niego, jakby Will miał zniknąć, jeśli tylko Hannibal mrugnie.

Tym razem to Will usiadł tuż obok Hannibala i pozwolił mu sięgnąć w swoją stronę, zanim sam cokolwiek zrobił. Ręce na jego plecach i na boku, Hannibal przyciągający go do siebie i liżący jego wgłębienie w szyi. Will objął ramieniem plecy Hannibala w celu utrzymania go blisko siebie, w tym samym czasie przyciskając go w dół na podłokietnik.

\- Będziesz cały w psiej sierści – stwierdził po to, by zobaczyć mały grymas na twarzy Hannibala.

\- Nie byłoby to problemem, gdybyś nie pozwalał im wchodzić na meble – odparł Hannibal, ale powiedział to powoli, wędrując pocałunkami w górę szyi Willa. Położył jedną nogę na kanapie i pozwolił Willowi ułożyć się między jego udami.

Will przebiegł tam ręką po mięśniach i w górę biodra, i ponownie go uderzyło, jakie to wszystko stałoby się lepsze z mniejszą ilością ciuchów. Później. Może. O ile szczęście dopisze, ale wciąż nie chciał niczego brać za pewnik.

W tej chwili jednak przemycił jedną rękę pod kamizelkę Hannibala, by poczuć ruch mięśni wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i ciepło uwięzione pomiędzy dwoma warstwami materiału. Will wyciągnął się nad nim i w tym samym czasie poczuł, jak druga noga Hannibala podnosi się tak, że Will został złapany i przyciśnięty do niego. Przy takim ustawieniu ciężko było nie kołysać biodrami, a jego penis sprawiał wrażenie, jakby pulsował. Will skoncentrował się na śliskości warg Hannibala na swojej skórze. Okazało się, że to tylko pogorszyło sprawę.

\- Hannibalu – rzekł, i miał zamiar dodać jeszcze „powinniśmy przestać” lub... cóż, coś bardziej realistycznego, skoro nie mógł sobie wyobrazić całkowitego wstrzymania się. W obecnej sytuacji, czyli przy Hannibalu całującym go i wodzącym swoim językiem po zębach Willa, dokończenie zdania stało się niemożliwe.

Zamiast tego przysunął się bliżej, pozwolił Hannibalowi przyjąć na siebie więcej swojego ciężaru i został nagrodzony dłońmi Hannibala na swoim tyłku, przytrzymującymi go w idealnym miejscu. Will uśmiechnął się w jego usta, poczym odsunął się, by swobodnie się zaśmiać ze zirytowanego dźwięku, który wydał z siebie Hannibal.

\- Sorry – powiedział.

Hannibal ponownie przesunął swoim kciukiem po ustach Willa i pocałował go obok palca.

\- Nie jest ci nawet odrobinę przykro.

\- Co to powiedział Akwinata? Żeby narzucić sobie postawę skruchy?

\- Mówił o tym w kontekście modlitwy, o czym, jak sądzę, bardzo dobrze wiesz. Poza tym chyba nie widziałem nikogo wyglądającego na mniej skruszonego od ciebie w tej chwili.

\- Taa? Więc jak wyglądam?

\- Jakbyś był nieznośnie zadowolony z siebie.

Will pochylił głowę, by ukryć uśmiech pod szyją Hannibala.

\- Jestem całkiem zadowolony z siebie. Lubię cię irytować.

Hannibal palcami przeczesał jego włosy tak, że Will wiedział, że będą one odstawać pod dziwnymi kątami. Will delikatnie ugryzł jego ucho. Hannibal rozprostował jednego loka z jego głowy.

\- Rzeczywiście potrzebujesz strzyżenia – stwierdził.

Will położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Hannibala i zaśmiał się.

\- Nie to, na czym miałem nadzieję, że jesteś skupiony, ale okej.

Hannibal przesuwał się, dopóki Will nie poczuł twardej linii jego członka przyciśniętego do jego brzucha.

\- To nie jedyna rzecz, na której jestem skupiony.

\- Kurwa. Tak. – Tak ciężko było Willowi nie pozwolić sobie na dotyk, na rozebranie go z warstw ubrań, dopóki nie dostałby się do skóry. Przytrzymał się ramion Hannibala, by utrzymać ręce z dala od kłopotów, i pocałował go z boku w szyję. – Masz zamiar pójść? – spytał się. – To nie… Nie chcę, żebyś poszedł. Ale.

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobię?

\- Możesz zająć łóżko. Psy nie będą cię kłopotać.

\- Całkowicie wykluczasz możliwość seksu?

\- Na dziś. No.

Hannibal milczał przez parę minut. Jego palce prześlizgiwały się po włosach Willa raz po raz. Will pocałował go w szyję i podbródek.

\- Pójdę – oznajmił w końcu Hannibal. Słowa wydostały się z niego wraz z westchnięciem, podczas gdy Will próbował za mocno nie ssać miejsca za jego uchem. – Mam pacjenta jutro rano, ale nic poza tym. Czy możemy się wtedy zobaczyć?

Will uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- No nie wiem, czy zamierzasz kupić mi porządny ekspres do kawy?

\- Kupię ci cokolwiek zechcesz, Willu. Wszystko, czego zapragniesz.

 Sposób, w jaki to powiedział, posiadał w sobie pewien żar, i Will wierzył mu. Wszystko.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek poproszę o samochód, to nie mówię tego na poważnie, okej? Nie kupuj mi samochodu.

\- Wiem, że miałeś kłopoty ze swoim kabrioletem.

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku, ma ledwo dziesięć lat. Naprawiłem go.

\- Dziesięć lat to stosunkowo dużo na tego typu pojazd.

\- A teraz obrażasz mój samochód? Wiem, że twój Bentley jest starszy.

\- Został zrobiony tak, by przetrwać. Niewiele rzeczy w dzisiejszych czasach jest.

\- A teraz brzmisz jak mój tata. Nie pocałuję cię, dopóki będziesz brzmieć jak mój tata.

\- Przepraszam cię. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię.

\- Lepiej nie.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się do niego, głowa oparta na ramieniu kanapy. Will mógł zobaczyć misterne zmarszczki wokół jego oczu i ust, i nagromadzone kosmyki srebra w jego włosach.

\- Jesteś piękny – oznajmił Will. Nigdy tego nie powiedział mężczyźnie, ale żadne inne słowo nie brzmiało odpowiednio.

\- Tak jak i ty.

Hannibal podniósł głowę, by znów go pocałować, i Will pomyślał, że to mu wystarczy, na całą noc.


	11. Chapter 11

Will czytał wypracowania studentów w poczekalni do biura Hannibala. Mógł usłyszeć niski pomruk głosów ze środka, Hannibal ze swoim jedynym spotkaniem w sobotni poranek. Drzwi otworzyły się, zamknęły, nastała cisza.

Gdy Will podniósł wzrok, Hannibal opierał się o framugę drzwi obserwując go.

\- Dzień dobry, Willu. Wejdź, proszę.

\- Brzmisz tak, jakbym tu przyszedł na wizytę.

\- Czy to prace twoich studentów?

\- No, nie czytaj ich. Gramatyka z niektórych wypracowań będzie cię prześladować do końca twojego życia.

Hannibal tak czy siak podniósł jedną z prac, gdy Will zbierał wszystko razem, by wsunąć do torby. Czytając zmarszczył czoło.

\- A nie mówiłem – odparł Will.

\- Pisałem z większą przejrzystością, gdy miałem szesnaście lat. A angielski był moim trzecim językiem.

 - Żeby być sprawiedliwym, nie każdy jest tobą.

\- Albo tobą.

\- Ich to po prostu nie obchodzi – stwierdził Will, podążając za Hannibalem do biura. – Nie są tam po to, by uczyć się gramatyki.

\- A czego chcą się uczyć? Jak działają złowrogie umysły?

Will przewrócił oczami.

\- Jack nigdy nie powinien tego tak nazwać.

\- Nie wierzysz w zło?

\- Jako filozoficzny koncept, może – odparł Will.

\- Nie do praktycznego zaaplikowania?

\- Praktycznie, „zło” nic nie znaczy. Nie mówi ci to nic o osobie, którą tym słowem opisujesz. Mówi to więcej o tobie samym.

\- Wierzysz, że wszyscy mają zdolność do tego typu czynów?

Will dreptał pod schronieniem antresoli, od drabiny do statuy jelenia i z powrotem.

\- A ty nie? – zapytał.

\- Oczywiście. Jeśli byśmy mieli odpowiadać za nasze myśli, a nie czyny, nikt z nas nie byłby bezpieczny. Być może równie dobrze się stało, że tak mało ludzi dostaje to, na co zasłużyli.

\- Na co ty zasłużyłeś? – zapytał Will.

\- Zasłużyłem na ciebie.

Will obrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Nie zrobił tego całym ciałem, ale wystarczająco, by złapać Hannibala opartego na biurku, jego ręce rozpostarte na drewnie, głowa i tors odmalowane przez wczesne słońce z okna.

\- Jesteś tego pewien?

\- Tak. Jestem pewien.

\- Co zrobiłeś? Musiało to być całkiem poważne wykroczenie.

\- To samo, co ty zrobiłeś, żeby na mnie zasłużyć.

Will zamrugał i rysunek nad jego kominkiem pojawił mu się przed oczyma. Jeleń, którego Hannibal zaszlachtował jako dziecko, nie był jeleniem.

Trup zawieszony pod drzewem wciąż nosił koronę z poroża, ale ciało było ludzkie. Will zobaczył zabitą rodzinę Hannibala, dom w płomieniach, ucieczkę do serca lasu. Czekanie, które po tym wszystkim nastąpiło, cierpliwe tropienie.

Hannibal na drzewie przy strumieniu, gdy zabójca przyszedł się napić.

\- Czy nazwałbyś go złym? – zapytał Will. – Człowieka, który zabił twoją rodzinę?

\- Zabicie go sprawiło, że czułem się dobrze. Że czułem się sprawiedliwie.

Will zrobił krok w jego kierunku.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź. Czemu to zrobił? Musiałeś o tym myśleć.

\- Nie był w pełni władz umysłowych, jak to mówią. Ja też nie, gdy go zastrzeliłem. Szaleństwo jest chorobą zakaźną.

Will pomyślał o Garretcie Jacobie Hobbsie i ciepłym rozbryzgu, na jego dłoniach i na jego twarzy.

\- Patogen zrodzony z krwi.

\- Tak.

Hannibal stał z pochyloną głową, choć raz nie szukając kontaktu wzrokowego z Willem. Może to przez to Willowi łatwiej było się do niego zbliżyć, lub może chodziło po prostu o wiedzę o tym, co ze sobą dzielili. Will położył swoje ręce na biodrach Hannibala, pod marynarką, i z uczuciem posiadania poczuł, jak mięśnie i kości tam się przesuwają.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek mówiłeś o tym komukolwiek? – spytał się.

\- Powiedziałem tobie.

Hannibal wciąż na niego nie patrzył i było to tak nietypowe, że Will poczuł się nieswojo. Zbliżył się do niego, przy okazji dotykając jego czoło swoim tak, że żaden z nich nie mógł spojrzeć drugiemu w oczy. Z tak bliska Hannibal był dla niego niewyraźną plamą ciała i materiału.

Z tej odległości wciąż czuć od niego było domem Willa. Jego psami, okopconym przeciągiem z kominka.

\- Czy nie brałeś prysznica dzisiaj? – spytał się.

\- Nie. Łatwiej było mi sobie przypomnieć ostatnią noc bez prysznica.

Will przyciągnął go bliżej i pocałował szyję.

\- Nie musisz sobie tego przywoływać. Nie ma powodów, dla których nie moglibyśmy tego zrobić ponownie.

\- Nawet po tym, co ci powiedziałem? To nie była samoobrona, Willu. Nie chciałbym, żebyś tak o tym myślał. Polowałem na niego. Nieudolnie, ale całym moim sercem.

\- Czego chcesz? Mojego osądu?

\- Tak. Ławę przysięgłych z moich towarzyszy. Lub przynajmniej tego jedynego, którego kiedykolwiek spotkałem.

\- Dzięki – odparł Will kpiąco. – Mimo że wiesz, że jesteś winny. Nie potrzebujesz mnie do wydania werdyktu.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że tego żałuję.

\- Nie jest mi przykro, że zabiłem Hobbsa. Nie oczekuję, że będzie.

Hannibal w końcu go dotknął. Wziął jego twarz między swoje dłonie i pocałował tak mocno, że sprawiało to wrażenie napaści. Siniaczący, mocny nacisk warg i zębów Hannibala na jego języku, jego wargach, boku jego szczęki. Jedna ręka ześlizgnęła się z jego szyi na klatkę piersiową, a potem nacisnęła pomiędzy jego nogami.

Zakołysał się w przód, jęcząc nisko w usta Hannibala.

\- Kurwa – powiedział. – Robimy to tutaj?

\- Nie wydaje ci się to odpowiednie?

\- Wydaje mi się, jakby nasze następne spotkanie tutaj miało być całkiem niezręczne.

\- Czy martwi cię to?

Hannibal pomasował powoli dłonią jego twardniejącego członka i Will pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

\- Nie. Nie martwi. Co… Jak chcesz to zrobić?

\- Pozwól mi – poprosił Hannibal i podciągnął w górę koszulę Willa, jedna ręka na nagiej skórze jego brzucha, druga rozwiązująca jego pasek i dżinsy, pociągająca za zamek, dopóki nie dostała się do środka. Hannibal wcisnął swoją twarz w punkt styku szyi i ramienia Willa, i zaciągnął się zapachem, lizał i ssał, gładząc jednocześnie jego penis.

Intymność tego kontaktu na parę sekund zszokowała Willa tak, że znieruchomiał. Jego myśli ześlizgnęły się w stronę przeszłych spotkań, i zakończeń, i porażek, a wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to złapać w garść materiał marynarki Hannibala i kurczowo się go trzymać.

\- Muszę wiedzieć, czy to jest prawdziwe – rzekł. Nie mógł stwierdzić, czy pytał się o to dosłownie, czy nie. Ten moment wydawał się przynajmniej tak niewiarygodny, jak jego wizje Garreta Jacoba Hobbsa.

\- Jest tak prawdziwe, jak cokolwiek może być prawdziwe – wymruczał Hannibal. – Ty i ja, jesteśmy bardziej solidni niż cienie, które widzisz w swoich koszmarach albo bezbarwne odbicia zdruzgotanych żyć, które wdychasz, gdy zamieszkujesz w umysłach innych. Każdy z nas osobno jest mniej realny, niż gdy jesteśmy razem.

Will ciężko się o niego oparł i zamknął oczy. Oplótł plecy Hannibala swoim ramieniem. Dłoń Hannibala pracowała nad nim miarowo, jej rytm jak bicie serca, które należało do nich obu.

Jego dotyk był suchy i nieznacznie zbyt szorstki, prawdopodobnie taki, jaki sam lubił, i Will postanowił zachować to w swojej pamięci. Wolał raczej mieć tę wiedzę niż sterylną łatwość własnej ręki.

\- Pocałuj mnie – powiedział Will i pociągnął za jego włosy. Hannibal zachłysnął się, oczy szeroko otwarte. Will podniósł swoje brwi. – Tak?

\- Mocniej – odparł Hannibal.

Will pociągnął mocniej, odciągnął jego głowę do tyłu i pocałował go, a uścisk Hannibala na jego penisie nie zachwiał się. Pociągnięcia stały się szybsze i ciaśniejsze, skręcające, kciuk naciskający na szparę, dopóki Will prawie nie zaczął warczeć pod wpływem przygniatającego wrażenia. Dyszał w usta Hannibala, gryzł jego dolną wargę i ssał mocno.

Hannibal wydał z siebie cichy pomruk i przesunął się tak, żeby udo Willa wylądowało pomiędzy jego nogami. Jego oddech był niestabilny, gdy Will szarpnął go za włosy, i ten dźwięk sprawił, że penis Willa zaczął pulsować.

\- Zrób to – rzekł. – No dalej, skończ już. Zrób to ze mną. Jestem blisko, a ty?

Hannibal potaknął i wepchnął swoje biodra w udo Willa. Gorączkowe, spazmatyczne ruchy, będące przeciwieństwem jego ręki. Mówili przez i naokoło siebie, usta ledwo wystarczająco oddzielone, żeby formułować słowa, zawsze mokre, zawsze bez oddechu.

\- Wiedziałem, że to będzie dobre, jesteś taki dobry…

\- Nie możesz zrozumieć, jak bardzo…

\- Kurwa, Hannibalu...

\- Jak bardzo cię pragnąłem.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Myślałem o tobie…

\- Wiem. Czasem czuję się, jakbym nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym.

Will wepchnął rękę do tylnej części spodni Hannibala i objął jego tyłek, ponaglając go bliżej, szybciej, mocniej. Pociągnął za jego włosy i ugryzł w gardło, i poczuł, jak Hannibal zesztywniał, gdy dochodził.

\- Boże, Willu. – Jego głos był stłumiony i powolny, ale zaczął masturbować Willa mocniej, dopóki jego zęby nie zaczęły trzeszczeć o siebie i Will miał wrażenie, jakby to było zbyt wiele, zbyt szorstko, prawie parzyło, i wtedy zaczął dochodzić. Ciasno przycisnął Hannibala do siebie.

Ramiona Hannibala objęły go, miażdżąc. Trzymali się za siebie kurczowo, zapach seksu dookoła nich, sperma krzepnąca na ubraniach, ciche tykanie zegara w tle.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Will. Uścisk Hannibala na nim nie rozluźniał się.

\- Tak, oczywiście – odrzekł Hannibal. Uwolnił go, ale nie natychmiast. Krok po kroku, palce muskające tył szyi Willa. W ostatniej sekundzie przycisnął się znów blisko, z jeszcze jednym pocałunkiem, zanim nie odchylił się i nie zaczekał na odstąpienie Willa.

Weszli w milczeniu do małej łazienki przylegającej do poczekalni Hannibala. Zamknięci razem w przestrzeni, Will zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien pozwolić wejść pierwszemu Hannibalowi.

Przód spodni Hannibala był poplamiony. Hannibal zbadał siebie w lustrze z niechęcią.

\- Mogę zrobić cokolwiek, by pomóc? – zapytał Will. Sam nie wyglądał tak źle. Większość bałaganu wylądowała na ręce Hannibala. I odrobina z tyłu koszuli Willa, od ich wcześniejszego ciasnego uścisku, ale nie wystarczająco, by została widoczna plama po starciu.

\- Mam ciuchy na zmianę w torbie w moim samochodzie – odpowiedział Hannibal. – Klucze są w moim biurku. Gdybyś był tak łaskawy?

\- Jasne.

Will poszedł, oczekując torby na siłownię lub może czegoś świeżo odzyskanego z pralni. Zamiast tego znalazł całkowicie zapakowany bagaż w bagażniku, włączając w to kosmetyczkę i bieliznę, sweter, koszulę, codzienne (jak na Hannibala) spodnie.

\- Planowałeś ucieczkę? – spytał, gdy wszystko przyniósł.

\- Myślałem o tym, żeby wczoraj z tobą zostać – odparł Hannibal. Rozebrał się ze spodni i bielizny, a Will twardo próbował nie gapić się w zbyt oczywisty sposób na jego penis.

\- Och – rzekł Will. Wyszło mu to bardziej miękko, niż zamierzał. Idea Hannibala myślącego tak ostrożnie o ich – randce. To musiała być randka. Zakończyła się pieszczotami na kanapie. To prawie na pewno sprawiło, że była to randka.

Hannibal odwrócił się, by spojrzeć mu w twarz, i wyciągnął swoją dłoń. Will zaoferował mu torbę, ale Hannibal jedynie sięgnął po niego i przycisnął go do siebie, blisko jego piersi. Will mógł poczuć jego oddech i jego serce.

\- Czy byłeś rozzłoszczony, gdy go zabiłeś? – zapytał Will.

\- Byłem zły później. Na mój brak umiejętności. Moją niezdolność do zredukowania go tak, jak wierzyłem, że powinien zostać zredukowany. Do kawałków.

\- Teraz jesteś zły? Kiedykolwiek?

Hannibal zawahał się.

\- Gdy sobie na to pozwolę.

\- Szczęśliwy, smutny, zirytowany? Podniecony?

\- Raz jeszcze, gdy sobie na to pozwolę.

\- Co z tą chwilą?

\- Czasem rzeczy wymykają mi się. Rzadko. Z nieprzewidzianymi rezultatami.

\- Czy tym właśnie jestem? Nieprzewidzianym rezultatem?

\- Czy poczułbyś się obrażony, gdybym się zgodził?

\- Nie, nie obrażony. – Uhonorowany, może. Myśl, że cokolwiek, a dopiero co on, mogłoby wymknąć się mechanizmom obronnym Hannibala w taki sposób, była zadziwiająca.

Hannibal pocałował go w czoło i zrobił krok w tył, by się ubrać. Gdy skończył, przygładził sobie włosy i przyłożył do twarzy wilgotny ręcznik.

\- Cóż. Powinniśmy iść? – spytał się.

\- Gdzie idziemy?

\- Zdobyć ci zaparzacz do kawy i płaszcz.

\- Naprawdę nie potrzebuję drugiego płaszcza.

Hannibal posłał w jego stronę rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Nie zamierzasz się ze mną kłócić o zaparzacz?

\- Respektuję twoje kawowe opinie.

\- Ale nie te o płaszczach?

\- Te także. Po prostu nie dbam w taki sam sposób o płaszcze, w jaki dbam o kawę.

\- Jedno jest warunkiem drugiego – stwierdził Hannibal i ponaglił go w stronę drzwi dotykiem na jego łokciu, lekkim, jakby dopiero co nie mieli nieporządnego, trochę desperackiego seksu na jego biurku. – Chodź. Możesz zostawić tutaj swój samochód. Będę prowadził.

Wynurzyli się z budynku i Hannibal odwrócił się, by zamknąć drzwi.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz mi nic kupować, prawda? – powiedział Will. Hannibal posłał w jego stronę sceptyczne spojrzenie. Will podejrzewał, że gdyby był kimkolwiek innym, przewróciłby oczami. – Muszę po prostu wiedzieć – stwierdził Will. – Zapewnij mnie i się zamknę.

\- Zawsze byłem i wciąż jestem przekonany, że nasza przyjaźń nie jest w żaden sposób zależna od prezentów, które ci sprawiam – przerwał na chwilę. – Ale myślę, że ciężko by ci było zaprzeczyć, że miały one pewien wpływ. Że wynikające z nich emocjonalne skutki zbliżyły nas do siebie.

\- Czy to dlatego mi je podarowałeś?

\- Przypisujesz mi zbyt wielką zasługę. Pomimo, że jestem w odległej linii z nim spokrewniony, nie jestem Machiavellim. Już ci powiedziałem o mojej jedynej motywacji.

\- Jesteś spokrewniony z… - Will potrząsnął głową. – Wiesz co, nawet mnie to nie zaskakuje. Twoja jedyna motywacja. Estetyczna przyjemność.

\- Szalik był spontaniczny. Podobało mi się, jak na tobie wyglądał, a nawet bardziej cieszyłem się z twojej przyjemności z niego. Jesteś czarujący, Willu. Bardziej, gdy zrzucasz z ramion ciężar świata na chwilę lub dwie.

\- Cholera – wymamrotał Will i schylił głowę. – Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy.

\- Myślę, że teraz mogę. To prawie że obowiązek, czyż nie?

\- Zakładasz pewne rzeczy.

Odpowiedź Hannibala była o ułamek sekundy później niż zwykle.

\- Wybacz mi – powiedział.

Will rzucił w jego stronę spojrzenie. Hannibal poprowadził go prosto na chodnik i w stronę samochodu. Nie dotknął go, Will nawet nie poczuł otarcia palców na swoich plecach. W jakimś momencie stało się to nietypowe.

Gdy zatrzymali się przy samochodzie, Will złapał Hannibala za ramię, zanim skierował się w stronę drzwi kierowcy.

\- Nie powinienem był tego powiedzieć.

\- Nie było to niczym więcej, niż prawdą. Miałem pewne założenia.

\- Możesz zakładać. Chcę, żebyś robił założenia. To była głupia rzecz do powiedzenia. Przepraszam.

\- Za bardzo się o mnie martwisz, Willu.

\- Myślę, że nie martwię się wystarczająco. Zgaduję, że większość ludzi nie martwi się wystarczająco o ciebie.

Hannibal posłał w jego stronę nieczytelne spojrzenie.

\- Być może jest to prawda, choć niekoniecznie w sposób, o jaki ci chodzi. W każdym razie, nie jestem przygnębiony.

\- Lepiej jest przypominać ludziom, by nie zbliżali się za bardzo, zazwyczaj. Ale to nie do zastosowania w twoim przypadku.

\- Nie jest?

Will wzruszył ramionami i puścił go.

\- Jest już trochę na to za późno.

\- Tak. Podejrzewam, że jest. Dla nas obu.

Hannibal otworzył najpierw drzwi od strony Willa, dłoń na jego łokciu, gdy pomagał mu wejść do środka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak więc, miałam zajęty październik. Bardzo zajęty. Teraz powinno być lepiej. A także właśnie się zorientowałam, że nie umiem w tłumaczenie erotyki. Cóż, człowiek każdego dnia uczy się czegoś nowego o sobie.


	12. Chapter 12

Do sklepu prowadziły niskie schodki. Dzięki matowemu szkle nie można było zajrzeć do środka przez okna. W sklepie przy lewej ścianie znajdowały się stojaki pełne płaszczy, a przy prawej stał wybór butów i parę toreb. Lewa połowa pokoju została pomalowana na biało, prawa na czerwień ciemnej wiśni, włączając w to podłogę.

\- Współdzielą sklep – oznajmił Hannibal.

Dwóch starszych dżentelmenów wyszło zza zaplecza, by ich powitać, oboje ubrani w garnitury tak samo kraciaste, jak wszystko, co pochodziło z garderoby Hannibala. Pierwszy nosił biały goździk w swojej butonierce, drugi wiśniowo-czerwoną różę.

\- Coś formalnego – mówił właśnie Hannibal. – Coś, co może przykryć smoking, ale nic czarnego. Nic zbyt surowego.

\- A buty? – zapytał mężczyzna z czerwonej części pokoju.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Przedyskutujemy to.

\- Nie mówiłeś nic o butach – rzekł na to Will.

\- Masz zamiar zaprotestować?

Will zwrócił swój wzrok w kierunku okna, na rozmyte kształty na ulicy.

\- Myślę, że wiesz, że nie zamierzam.

Hannibal położył rękę na jego pasie. Will prawie podskoczył.

\- Nie chciałbym niczego zakładać – odparł Hannibal.

\- Czemu potrzebuję czegoś, co mogę założyć na smoking?

\- Ponieważ poprosiłem Suzanne, by przygotowała jeden dla ciebie.

\- Nie chciałbyś niczego zakładać, co?

\- Nie zakładam, że założysz go dla mnie. Jestem jedynie pełen nadziei.

\- Nie ma miejsca, do którego mógłbym założyć smoking.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz mi towarzyszył w wyjściu do opery.

Will spojrzał na niego.

\- Widziałem cię na zdjęciach w operze. W gazetach.

Hannibal uniósł brwi.

\- Czytasz rubrykę towarzyską?

\- Price czyta rubrykę towarzyską. Wraz z Zellerem grają w jakieś bingo dotyczące zegarków. Raz wygrał pięć dolców przez ciebie.

\- Rozumiem. – Hannibal wyglądał na rozbawionego. – I co takiego jest na tych zdjęciach, że jesteś niechętny wyjściu ze mną?

\- Masz tam przyjaciół. Zawsze z kimś rozmawiasz.

\- Znajomych.

\- Nieważne. Wątpię, żebyśmy się dogadali.

Hannibal położył swoją dłoń na karku Willa.

\- Czy to twoja zwyczajowa niechęć do towarzystwa innych, czy coś całkowicie innego? Czy chcesz być moim małym sekretem, Will? Czymś, co się trzyma z daleka od innych i podziwia jedynie prywatnie?

\- Jezu, przestań. – Will zamknął oczy i oparł swój kark na dłoni Hannibala. Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Jestem zaskoczony. Do tej chwili wydawałeś się bardziej niż chętny, by zostać wyeksponowanym.

Will powstrzymał chęć wciśnięcia swojej twarzy w płaszcz Hannibala i ukrycia się. Byłoby to wystarczająco niewłaściwe, gdyby byli sami, ale to był mały sklep. Pan Czerwony i pan Biały nie mogli nic poradzić na to, że ich słyszeli.

\- To nie tak – powiedział, mimo że wiedział, że to było prawie że właśnie tak. – Wiesz, jaki się robię. Nie chcę sprawić, że będziesz źle wyglądać.

\- Will – odrzekł miękko Hannibal. – Nigdy byś nie mógł. Byłby to dla mnie honor, być tam z tobą. Zawsze jest.

\- Jako kto miałbym pójść? Jako twój chłopiec do towarzystwa, którym pochwaliłbyś się przed światem? – skrzywił się. – Widzisz? Tak właśnie by to wyglądało. Powiedziałbym niewłaściwą rzecz. Zawsze tak robię.

\- Jakakolwiek opinia, którą towarzystwo sobie o tobie wyrobi, wpłynęłaby na mnie jeszcze mniej niż ich opinia o mnie. Cokolwiek powiesz, cokolwiek zrobisz, byłbym dumny być tam z tobą. I nie musisz w ogóle z nikim rozmawiać, jeśli nie chcesz.

\- Przestań brzmieć tak szczerze – wymamrotał Will.

\- Boję się, że na to nie mogę już nic poradzić. Pójdziesz ze mną?

\- Ja nawet nie lubię opery.

Hannibal się uśmiechnął.

\- Byłeś na tak wielu, zakładam.

Na jednej. I połowie, jeśli chciał wliczyć także tę, na której wyszedł podczas przerwy. Will westchnął.

\- No dobrze, w porządku. Pójdę. Spróbuję być grzeczny dla twoich przyjaciół. Znajomych.

\- Jestem pewien, że będziesz. A teraz pozwól nam rzucić okiem na płaszcze.

*

Później tego samego dnia, już w domu Will skończył oceniać prace i zabrał psy na spacer w lekkiej mżawce, która wisiała mokrymi kroplami na ich włosach.

Spacerował, dopóki nie nagromadziło się wystarczająco dużo kropel, by kurtka zaczęła mu przemakać, a włosy przyklejać do czoła. Psy otrząsnęły się z deszczu tak, jak z kąpieli. Will podniósł jeden niewielki odłamek króliczej czaszki i maleńki jasny kamyk. Wyobrażenie sobie Hannibala idącego koło niego było zbyt proste.

Z powrotem w domu psy zebrały się razem przy kominku i czekały na włączenie grzejnika. Will obserwował, jak układały się w pomarańczowym blasku, nosy przyciśnięte do ogonów, głowa Wandy na plecach Lizzie.

Will złapał dla siebie ręcznik i zaczął wycierać włosy. Rozebrał się z mokrych ubrań i zostawił buty wraz ze skarpetkami przy kaloryferze do wyschnięcia. Dom wydawał mu się większy niż zwykle.

Zdążył rano wynieść śmieci, za to podłogę nadal trzeba było omieść i zrobił to teraz, zaganiając luźne kłaki psiego futra na zmiotkę i do kosza.

\- Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tęsknoty za ludźmi – powiedział na głos, pozornie do psów, chociaż wiedział, że nie słuchają. Winston zwrócił w jego stronę jedno ucho, podniósł głowę, a potem znowu się położył. Will uśmiechnął się. – Dzięki za chęci – rzekł.

Założył dresy i płaszcz Hannibala, ten pierwszy. Miękka wełna nadal sprawiała przyjemność jego skórze.

Łóżko zaskrzypiało, gdy się na nim położył. Na małej szafce obok leżało „The Fly-fisher’s Entomology”. Will otworzył je na przypadkowej stronie. Na kremowym, jasnym papierze ilustracja żywo się wyróżniała. Czuł się prawie tak, jakby do obcowania z książką musiał mieć założone rękawiczki.

Inne prezenty od Hannibala nie wzbudzały w nim tej samej czci. Will pozwolił książce rozłożyć się okładką w dół na swoim brzuchu i przypomniał sobie, jak leżał tutaj, rozpostarty na łóżku, z dłonią na penisie. Marzenia i rzeczywistość. Może, czasem, rzeczywistość była lepsza.

Sięgnął po swój telefon i wybrał numer do Hannibala.

\- Will. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Jesteś zajęty?

\- Robię research do artykułu. Nic, co nie może zostać przerwane.

\- A chcesz, żeby zostało przerwane?

Hannibal zamilkł. Will słyszał dźwięk papieru ślizgającego się o papier, być może miejsce oznaczone na później.

\- Jestem skłonny do tego, by zostać rozproszonym – odparł Hannibal.

\- Jestem na swoim łóżku i myślę o tobie – oznajmił Will. – Tak żebyś wiedział, jakiego rodzaju przerwę ci oferuję.

\- Brzmisz, jakbyś myślał, że to może być dla mnie problem.

\- Myślę, że nigdy nie planowałeś niczego związanego z seksem – stwierdził Will. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że się mylę?

\- Nie mylisz się, nie – odrzekł powoli Hannibal. – Ale byłoby tak samo nieprawdziwe stwierdzenie, że miałem jakiekolwiek intencje w drugą stronę. Jak wcześniej powiedziałem, nie podążałem za planem.

\- Jest ci przykro, że tutaj wylądowaliśmy? To nie musi tak wyglądać.

\- Nie jest mi przykro, nie. Jestem zaskoczony, prawdopodobnie. Żeby być szczerym, moje doświadczenie z seksem do tego momentu było, tak jakby, mniej niż zniewalające.

\- Co się stało z twoją listą brudów dotyczącą eksperymentowania? Nie, daj mi zgadnąć. Próbowałeś wszystkiego, o czym mogłeś pomyśleć, ale sama mechanika nie nadrabiała za brak psychicznego zaangażowania.

\- Czy jest to po prostu bystra diagnoza, doktorze Graham, czy mam z tego wyciągnąć wniosek, że twoje doświadczenie było podobne?

\- Zaangażowanie się w seks potrafi być trudne, gdy twój mózg myśli o dziesięciu różnych rzeczach na raz.

\- Czuję się o wiele bardziej obecny z tobą.

\- Sądzę, że nie kłamali, gdy mówili, że to, z kim to robisz, jest ważniejsze od tego, co robisz.

\- A co my robimy, Willu?

\- Gdzie jesteś?

\- W moim gabinecie. Powinienem być gdzieś indziej?

\- Jedynie jeśli chcesz. – Will potarł dłonią oczy i uśmiechnął się. – Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem. A ty?

\- W pewnym sensie, tak. Raz lub dwa.

\- Jak można mieć telefoniczny seks w pewnym sensie?

\- Nie utrzymywał on mojej uwagi. Dostarczałem potrzebnych odpowiedzi mojemu partnerowi i dalej robiłem to, co wcześniej.

Will zaśmiał się, głośniej niż zamierzał.

\- To jest takie chamskie zagranie. Nie próbuj tego ze mną. Będę wiedział.

\- Myślę, że będziesz. – Hannibal przerwał na chwilę. – Na ten moment jestem całkiem zainteresowany.

\- Taa? Jak bardzo zainteresowany? – Will przesunął rękę w dół między nogi, by objąć swojego penisa.

\- Wystarczająco, że mogę przenieść się na górę. Myślę, że jedna zniszczona para spodni na dzień wystarczy.

\- Boże, wyglądałeś tak seksownie – rzekł Will. – Przepraszam, wiem, że nienawidzisz bałaganu, ale Jezu Chryste, Hannibalu. Chcę to zobaczyć jeszcze raz.

Przerwa z drugiej strony linii i ledwo słyszalny wdech.

\- To może zostać zaaranżowane.

\- Teraz?

\- Naprawdę chcesz czekać tak długo, jak trwa jazda tutaj?

\- Nie, chcę, żebyś mi wysłał zdjęcie.

Przerwa była tym razem dłuższa.

\- Czego, dokładnie?

Will przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę miał zamiar to powiedzieć.

\- Ciebie siedzącego przy biurku ze swoją dłonią wokół członka.

\- Willu – powiedział spokojnie Hannibal. – To jest jedna z najbardziej odrzucających rzeczy, jakie ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek do mnie powiedział.

\- Wiem. Zrobisz to tak czy siak – powiedział z pewnością, której nie czuł.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Tak. Ponieważ chcę, żebyś to zrobił. A ty chcesz mi dać to, czego ja chcę.

Miał rację. Wiedział, że miał rację, ale przerwa, po której Hannibal znów przemówił, sprawiła, że zaczęło mu głośno pulsować w uszach.

\- Daj mi chwilę.

Will wstrzymał oddech. Wyobraził sobie w tej chwili gabinet Hannibala, słyszał szelest odsuwanych ciuchów. Bardzo chciał się spytać, czy Hannibal naprawdę zamierza to zrobić. Zrobić coś, co uważał za poniżej swojej godności, tylko dlatego, że Will tego chciał.

Will dostał wiadomość, którą natychmiast otworzył i w którą się zapatrzył. To było dokładnie to, o co poprosił: penis Hannibala w erekcji, dłoń zawinięta wokół, obramowana niezapiętym zamkiem ciemnoniebieskich spodni. Will przełknął ślinę, a potem przełknął ponownie. Powoli podniósł telefon do swojego ucha.

\- Naprawdę to zrobiłeś – powiedział, trochę z zapartym tchem, bardziej niż trochę twardy.

Hannibal odetchnął powoli, niedokładnie westchnienie w uchu Willa.

\- Co jeszcze chcesz, żebym zrobił? – zapytał niskim głosem.

Uderzyło to Willa centralnie w brzuch. Wepchnął swoją rękę w spodnie i pociągnął szybko, dwukrotnie, zanim zdołał się opanować.

\- Zsuń je do bioder – rzekł. – Spodnie i bieliznę. Twój goły tyłek na krześle przy biurku.

Klik telefonu odkładanego na biurko. Ruch, skrzypnięcie krzesła w gabinecie Hannibala, dźwięk materiału przesuwającego się po skórze.

\- Niezbyt elegancko – stwierdził Hannibal.

\- Nie musi być elegancko, żebyś doszedł – powiedział Will. Miał zamknięte oczy, cała jego uwaga skupiona godzinę i więcej niż pięćdziesiąt mil stąd.

\- Zwykle to pomaga.

\- Zwykle. Zdejmij swój krawat i rozepnij koszulę.

\- W porządku. – Hannibal zamilkł na chwilę. – A co z tobą?

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co mam robić, jeśli chcesz. W tej chwili tylko patrzę.

\- Tak wyraźnie mnie widzisz?

\- Tak. Chcesz, żebym ci opowiedział, co widzę?

\- Tak – odparł Hannibal.

Will mógł usłyszeć szept jedwabiu, gdy Hannibal zdejmował krawat, otarcie policzka o mikrofon telefonu, gdy używał obu dłoni, by rozpiąć guziki.

\- Wyglądasz na otwartego – powiedział miękko Will. – Niewykończonego. Prawie obdartego ze skóry. Nie pozwalasz nikomu widzieć siebie w taki sposób, czyż nie? Gdy to robisz, jest zawsze doskonale,  ponieważ w innym przypadku jaki jest sens tego wszystkiego. Ciuchy ściągnięte, oboje nadzy i rozpostarci na łóżku. Jesteś zbyt świadomy wizerunku, jaki tworzysz, by robić to gdziekolwiek indziej. Czy wybierasz swoją pościel tak, by kontrastowała z ich skórą i włosami?

Hannibal zaśmiał się lekko, bez tchu.

\- Znasz mnie zbyt dobrze. Myślałem o tym w kontekście malowania obrazu.

\- Obraz olejny. Kontrast. Sposób, w jaki pada światło. Masz ulubioną porę dnia?

\- Późne popołudnie. Kąt promieni słonecznych wpadających przez okno sypialni jest idealny. To jeden z powodów, dla których kupiłem ten dom. Myślałem o tym, by poprosić cię, byś pod jakimś pretekstem przyszedł na górę przed podaniem obiadu. Wyglądałbyś jak Vermeer.

\- Teraz możesz mnie tam mieć, kiedykolwiek zechcesz.

\- Mogę? – wymruczał Hannibal. – Żeby zaaranżować, jakkolwiek chcę?

\- Tak.

\- Być może nie całkowicie nago. – Ton Hannibala był rozważający, prawie że marzycielski. – Myślę, że mógłbym znaleźć parę odpowiednich ozdób pasujących do ciebie.

\- Na przykład?

\- Zależy od pożądanego wrażenia, oczywiście. Twoja biała koszula, niezapięta, być może ze spinkami.

Will odchrząknął.

\- Taa, to mogło się już zdarzyć. Oświetlenie tu nie jest jednak tak dobre, prawdopodobnie.

\- Ach, tak – rzekł powoli Hannibal. – A jakie inne zastosowanie znalazłeś do tej pory dla moich prezentów?

\- Uch. Płaszcz, ten brązowy. Pierwszej nocy, gdy go dostałem, ja… no wiesz.

\- Rozwiń, proszę.

\- Przez jakiś czas nosiłem go po domu, nago. – Przełknął. – Masturbowałem się przed lustrem, mając go na sobie.

\- O czym myślałeś, gdy to robiłeś? – zapytał Hannibal, czujny i skupiony teraz. Will usłyszał skrzypnięcie jego krzesła i dodatkowe echo, gdy przełączał na głośnik. Słaby, rytmiczny odgłos pocierania skóry o skórę.

\- O tobie, w obu wypadkach – powiedział, wyrzucając to szybko z siebie. – Ja… Boże, naprawdę chcesz to usłyszeć? To całkiem typowe. Moje fantazje nie są tak oryginalne.

\- Chcę usłyszeć każde słowo, Willu. Nie przeocz niczego.

\- Użyłem jednej z rękawiczek. Zastanawiałem się, czy… czy byłbyś w stanie wyczuć później zapach na skórze. Kiedy bym przyszedł na następne spotkanie. – Ugryzł się mocno w wargę, oczy ściśnięte tak bardzo, że kolory pływały w ciemności jego powiek. – Byłbyś w stanie?

\- To możliwe. Nie teraz. Za dużo czasu minęło. Ale wkrótce po, prawdopodobnie. Co sobie wyobrażałeś, że bym zrobił?

Will zaśmiał się, trochę chwiejnie.

\- Nie doszedłem tak daleko. To było wszystko, czego potrzebowałem.

\- Czy dotykasz się w tej chwili, Willu?

\- Tak, a ty?

\- Tak. Nie przestawaj mówić. Powiedz mi o następnym razie.

\- Koszula. Nosiłem ją po domu. Gotowałem w niej obiad. I później, gdy pisałem do ciebie. Powiedziałeś, że wystawiałem siebie na pokaz.

\- A ty wskazałeś, że to ja byłem tym, który wystawiał ciebie.

Will zazgrzytał zębami, ale jakiś mały, zdesperowany dźwięk wydostał się z niego tak czy siak.

\- Lubisz tę myśl – powiedział Hannibal. – Nic dziwnego, że jesteś taki chętny, by pozwolić mi ułożyć się na łóżku jak żyjącą rzeźbę. Obiecuję, że z opery także będziesz zadowolony. Jeśli nie z muzyki, to z antraktu. Musisz jedynie trzymać się mojego ramienia i uśmiechać się. Zauroczysz wszystkich bez wypowiedzenia ani słowa.

\- Hannibalu, kurwa… - Will wziął mocny oddech, twarz mu płonęła, gdy zepchnął w dół swoje spodnie i zaczął zajmować się swoim penisem na poważnie.

\- Rumienisz się tak ładnie, gdy udaje mi się ciebie spłoszyć. Jestem całkiem pewien, że towarzystwo z Baltimore uzna to za tak samo ujmujące, jak i ja.

\- Przestań – powiedział Will, ale nie miał pewności, czy tego chciał.

\- A później, gdy wezmę cię do domu, co wtedy?

\- Wyobrażałem nas sobie w twoim biurze. Ściągnąłbyś ze mnie wszystko i zabrał, bo mógłbyś. Nie moje, tylko twoje, wszystko, co miałbym na sobie, należałoby do ciebie.

\- I musiałbyś zapracować na odzyskanie wszystkiego z powrotem.

\- Tak – wysapał Will. – Taka była… taka była myśl. Taa.

\- O co cię poprosiłem? Co miałeś zrobić?

\- Obciągnąć ci. – Will ścisnął swojego penisa, przesunął kciukiem nad główką, mokrą od płynów. – To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy myślałem o tym.

\- Gdy zaoferowałem ci szansę na zarobienie na książkę, zamiast przyjęcie jej jako prezentu.

\- No. Pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła mi do głowy. Nigdy nie myślałem, że naprawdę byś chciał czegoś takiego. Ode mnie.

\- Zrobiłbyś to?

\- Nie wiem. Może. Mógłbym. Nie byłbym zszokowany, gdybyś zapytał.

\- Nigdy mi nie przyszło do głowy, żeby zapytać – odparł Hannibal. – Nie myślałem jeszcze o tobie w ten sposób.

\- Kiedy zacząłeś?

\- Płaszcz. Gdy pozwoliłeś mi się dotknąć. To nie było w twoim stylu, żeby pozwolić komukolwiek być tak swobodnym z twoim ciałem.

\- Czułem się, jakbym miał zaraz wypełznąć z własnej skóry. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Nawet nie myślałem o seksie, ale ty po prostu – dotykałeś mnie. Wszędzie. Twoje dłonie były wszędzie. Nie mogłem myśleć.

\- Jedynie by sprawdzić, czy wszystko pasuje.

\- Kłamca – rzekł Will.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak wyglądałeś. Potrzeba by było kogoś z o wiele większym opanowaniem, by się tobie oprzeć. Tak bardzo otwarty, niebaczny.

\- Wrażliwy – zasugerował Will i usłyszał świst oddechu Hannibala. – I tak bardzo zdezorientowany. Pozwoliłbym ci na prawie wszystko tego dnia.

\- Willu – powiedział Hannibal, prawie jęcząc.

\- Niewinny – rzekł Will, widząc siebie przez oczy Hannibala. – Czekający na bycie zepsutym.

Will usłyszał parę ostrych oddechów z drugiej strony linii, ale żadnych więcej słów. Przyspieszył swoje pociągnięcia i oparł głowę o poduszkę, komórka zaciśnięta mocno w dłoni. Pozwolił Hannibalowi się usłyszeć, gdy dochodził.

\- Cóż – powiedział Hannibal, po minucie lub dwóch niczego innego, prócz intymności miękkich oddechów i powoli stygnącej skóry. – Jesteś bardziej bezpośredni niż wynika to z mojego doświadczenia w związkach. Nawet w seksie.

\- Szczerość jest łatwiejsza. Wolałbym być raczej samotny, niż wymyślać, przez jakie koła muszę przeskoczyć, by ktoś ze mną został.

\- I czy twoja samotność była satysfakcjonująca do tej pory?

\- Tylko to mogłem mieć. – Will zatrzymał się na chwilę i popatrzył na swój popękany sufit. – Teraz jest lepiej.

\- Tak – cicho odpowiedział Hannibal. – Też tak uważam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking nuts, jak ja nie lubię przekładać seksu i erotycznych rzeczy wszelakich na polski. Srsly.


	13. Chapter 13

Następnego dnia biuro w Santa Fe znalazło następny zestaw ciał w Nowym Meksyku. Will dostał telefon od Jacka po swoich drugich tego dnia zajęciach. Gdy się rozłączył, zadzwonił do Hannibala.

\- Wyjeżdżam poza miasto. Znów do Nowego Meksyku – powiedział.

\- Ten sam zabójca?

\- Tego właśnie chcą się dowiedzieć. Znów pogrzebani żywcem, ale tym razem po dwa ciała w trumnie.

\- Lepiej im się powiodło przy próbie uwolnienia się?

\- Nie wygląda na to, żeby mocno próbowali. Jack mówi, że wszyscy zmarli obejmując siebie nawzajem.

Hannibal zamilkł na chwilę.

\- Przypuszczam, że umierający trzymałby się czegokolwiek w takich okolicznościach. Nawet nieznajomego we własnym grobie.

\- Pod koniec nie byli już nieznajomymi.

\- Pragnienie bycia poznanym jest uniwersalne.

\- Tak. – Will wziął głęboki oddech i oparł się o biurko w pustej klasie. – W każdym razie. Pewnie zobaczę cię, gdy wrócę.

\- Czy mogę cię zawieźć na lotnisko?

Will nawet się nie wahał.

\- Tak. Jestem w Quantico. Podam twoje nazwisko na listę ochronie.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

Will skoczył po swoją torbę do samochodu i umościł się z powrotem w sali, by spojrzeć na akta z Nowego Meksyku. Hannibal musiał co najmniej raz powtórzyć jego imię, nim Will podniósł wzrok.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Will. Czuł, jak uśmiech nie do opanowania rozciąga mu usta.

Hannibal oparł się o krawędź biurka i spojrzał na niego.

\- Czy twoi studenci docenili dziś twoje stylistyczne wysiłki?

\- Och. Uch. – Will nałożył na siebie stalowo-niebieską koszulę, a do tego jedną z jego wcześniejszych marynarek, bardziej z powodu młodzieńczej potrzeby posiadania czegoś związanego z Hannibalem blisko przy skórze, niż ze względu na stylistyczne próby. – Nie wyglądam fatalnie, prawda?

\- Prawda. Ale myślę, że możemy zastanowić się nad czymś lepszym, gdy wrócisz – przerwał Hannibal. – O której masz lot?

\- Prawdopodobnie mamy jeszcze dziesięć minut albo coś podobnego.

\- Na co, dokładnie?

Will wstał i pocałował go raz, ręce na talii Hannibala.

\- Drzwi są otwarte – zauważył Hannibal, choć nie brzmiał na zbyt zmartwionego tym faktem.

\- Nikt tu nie przychodzi, chyba, że muszą. Chodzi plotka, że zjadam kursantów, którzy próbują ze mną rozmawiać poza wyznaczonymi godzinami.

\- A zjadasz?

\- Jedynie tych, którzy nie znają różnicy pomiędzy _może_ a _morzem_.

Will krokiem w przód zniwelował przestrzeń między nimi i ponownie pocałował Hannibala. Oparł na nim swoje ramiona, ale nie złapał za ubranie, nie przyciągnął bliżej. Próbował najlepiej jak umiał, żeby utrzymać wszystko w lekkim tonie.

\- Czy będziesz z powrotem na czas wyjścia do opery? – zapytał Hannibal, ale nie zaczekał na odpowiedź. Przycisnął Willa ciasno do siebie, z ręką na jego tyłku, drugą zaciśniętą na plecach marynarki Willa.

\- Ty nigdy… Kurwa. – Następna minuta lub dwie składały się z ich ust i ze splątanych języków, mokrych i gorących, i ręki Hannibala na jego plecach pod koszulą. Will zdołał się o cal od niego odchylić, wystarczająco, by coś powiedzieć, chociaż całkowicie niewystarczająco, by pomyśleć. – Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, kiedy to ma być.

\- W następny weekend.

\- Wątpię, żeby moja podróż trwała więcej niż… - Hannibal przejechał zębami po jego szczęce i Will ciężko przełknął. – Niż… dzień lub dwa. Powinienem wyrobić się nawet na nasze spotkanie w czwartek.

\- Podczas którego będziemy rozmawiać o sprawie i twoim wewnętrznym krajobrazie, i nie będziemy robić nic niewłaściwego moim biurowym meblom.

\- Czy to zemsta za zmaltretowanie twojego biurka?

\- Nie. – Hannibal przyłożył swoje dłonie do twarzy Willa. Pogłaskał kciukiem jego szczękę i skierował się w dół, ku szyi. – To jest… To jest absurdalne.

\- Słyszałem, że tak właśnie powinna wyglądać szkoła średnia.

\- Jak szokujące odkrycie, że ktoś inny dzieli z tobą twój szczególny rodzaj ciemności.

\- I ciągłą potrzebę, by z tego powodu przelizywać się. My nawet nie mamy wymówki oszalałych hormonów.

\- A ty masz samolot do złapania.

Will zrobił krok w tył. Chciał jeszcze raz pocałować Hannibala, ale to nie byłby tylko raz. Absurdalne to było absolutnie właściwe słowo.

\- Twój krawat – powiedział Hannibal. Sięgnął, by poprawić węzeł.

\- I tak zamierzam go ściągnąć.

\- Czemu miałbyś go ściągać?

\- Ponieważ zajęcia się skończyły i nie muszę już wyglądać jak nauczyciel?

\- Wciąż jesteś profesjonalistą. Nie ma powodu, żeby tak nie wyglądać.

\- Jeśli niewyglądanie jak profesjonalista powstrzymałoby Jacka przed wleczeniem mnie po całym kraju, by ściskać dłonie wszystkim niedawno zmarłym, nosiłbym na sobie tylko i wyłącznie worek na śmieci. Tak jak jest, będę zakładał, co chcę, a nie lubię krawatów.

\- Lubię, jak jesteś pod krawatem.

Will zamknął na chwilę oczy.

\- Zostawię go do czasu, aż nie znajdziemy się na lotnisku. Nawet nie mogę uwierzyć, że dopiero co to powiedziałem.

Hannibal się uśmiechnął, wciąż trzymając swoją rękę na węźle, jeden palec na gardle Willa.

\- Doceniam kompromis. Jestem świadom, że nie leży on w twojej naturze.

\- A w twojej leży?

\- Ja jestem w każdym przypadku nadzwyczaj rozsądnym mężczyzną.

Will parsknął.

\- Jasne.

\- Willu? – Głos Beverly rozległ się z okolicy drzwi. – Przyszłam tylko zapytać, czy chcesz się ze mną zabrać na lotnisko.

Spojrzała na nich obu. Hannibal nie cofnął się nawet o cal.

\- Nie, ja… już mam podwózkę. Dzięki – odparł Will.

\- Ehę. Okej, do zobaczenia na miejscu. – Beverly radośnie mu pomachała i wyszła.

\- Nikt nigdy tutaj nie przychodzi?

Will westchnął.

\- Przynajmniej to nie był Jack.

\- W rzeczy samej. W każdym razie, powinniśmy się zbierać, czyż nie?

\- Taa. Lepiej mieć to już z głowy.

*

Will stał nad pierwszym otwartym grobem. W środku leżały dwa ciała, splecione tak bardzo, że poniżej szyi wizualne ich rozróżnienie stawało się trudne. Nogi zaplątane, plecy objęte ramionami, dłonie złożone lub trzymające się kurczowo ubrań lub włosów. Czoła przyciśnięte. Zszedł trzy kroki w dół do następnej trumny. Para wewnątrz umarła podczas pocałunku.

Może gapił się dłużej niż zwykle. Ręka na jego ramieniu wytrąciła go z tego transu.

\- W porządku? – zapytała Beverly.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Co myślisz?

\- Myślę, że jest tutaj – powiedział Will.

\- Obserwuje nas? Lokalna policja?

\- Nie. Myślę, że jest jednym z ciał. Zmęczyła go samotność.

Chwila ciszy.

\- Zajebiście dziwny sposób na zdobycie randki – stwierdziła Beverly.

\- Hannibal nazwał to prymitywnym strachem. Bycie samotnym w ciemności bez nadziei na ucieczkę. Myślę, że tak wyglądało całe życie tego człowieka.

Beverly poruszyła się niespokojnie obok niego i złożyła ręce za swoimi plecami.

\- Tak więc. Hannibal.

Will westchnął.

\- Dzięki za trzymanie języka za zębami w samolocie, z Jackiem siedzącym pomiędzy nami.

\- Nie ma problemu, partnerze – rzekła. – Hannibal nie jest twoim psychiatrą?

\- Nie w żadnym oficjalnym znaczeniu. Rozmawiamy, to wszystko. Zazwyczaj rozmawiamy o sprawach.

\- Nie w łóżku, mam nadzieję.

\- Ha ha.

\- Lubisz go.

\- No.

\- Podarował ci tę koszulę? Nie wygląda na twoją.

\- Och. – Nie spodziewał się dzisiaj nikogo widzieć, prócz swoich studentów. – To… Taa. Ma pewne wyobrażenia dotyczące tego rodzaju rzeczy.

\- Mogę się domyśleć. Kombo szkockiej kraty i prążek tak jakby to zdradza.

Will umyślnie przypomniał sobie, co dziś w Quantico miał na sobie Hannibal.

\- Jak na niego to był całkiem subtelny ubiór.

\- Łał. Will Graham, uśmiechający się na miejscu zbrodni. _Naprawdę_ go lubisz.

\- Możemy już przestać o tym gadać?

Poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to wypali – powiedziała i zostawiła go samego nad grobem, spoglądającego na dwie dziwnie spokojne twarze, oczy zamknięte, jak we śnie.

*

Gdy Will przybył do domu z Nowego Meksyku, znalazł smoking wiszący w swojej szafie. Naturalnie. Nie oczekiwał jednak pudełka na swoim łóżku.

Ciemnoszare i połyskujące, pokrywka ozdobiona była złotym herbem. Żadnej nazwy sklepu. Podniósł ją i odłożył na bok. Kremowa bibułka i złote wstążki zabezpieczały środek. Rozwiązał i rozwinął i zanurkował głębiej.

W pierwszej warstwie były skarpetki. Różne kolory, głównie ciemne, i niewyróżniające się w oczach Willa. Prawdopodobnie ciężko jest kupić luksusowe skarpetki.

Odłożył je na stronę i odkrył bieliznę. Bokserki z jakiegoś rodzaju nieziemsko miękkiej bawełny, z guzikami z masy perłowej. Przylegające bokserki w szarym i białym kolorze, ze _złotymi_ guzikami, które natychmiast zaczął podejrzewać o bycie z prawdziwego złota.

Reszta, oprócz jednej sztuki, była wariacją tego samego motywu. Ostatnie były czarne slipy – w opinii Willa ekstremalnie małe slipy – ze złotym paskiem. Gapił się na nie przez parę sekund, a potem sięgnął po telefon.

_te czarne wydają się trochę tandetne jak na ciebie_

_Nie są dla mnie._

_ałć_

_Chciałem jedynie zaoferować szeroki wybór._

_całkiem szeroki ten twój wybór_

Odłożył telefon na bok. Smoking, bielizna, skarpetki, buty. Wszystko, co tej nocy założy, będzie należało do Hannibala. Sama myśl wystarczyła, żeby stał się trochę twardy.

Zadzwonił telefon.

\- Słucham?

\- Wypróbowałeś je już? – zapytał Hannibal.

\- Nie. Tylko na nie zerknąłem. Może założę je na nasze spotkanie. Chyba że sądzisz, że będzie to zbyt rozpraszające.

\- Myślę, że będzie duża szansa, że tak czy siak będę rozproszony. Czy znalazłeś zabójcę w Nowym Meksyku?

\- Tak. W jednym z jego własnych trumien. Sam siebie pochował, a ze sobą jeszcze innego mężczyznę.

Krótka cisza, a potem: - Jak?

Will uśmiechnął się. Także zastanawiał się nad logistyką całości.

\- Miał przygotowaną dechę z kamieniami i piachem na wierzchu, a także linę, by pociągnąć za podpórkę z wnętrza trumny.

\- Całkiem zmyślnie, tak sądzę. A drugi mężczyzna? Ktoś, kogo zabójca znał?

\- Według naszej wiedzy, nie. Zabójca był z okolicy. Drugi mężczyzna był turystą z Michigan. Nigdy wcześniej nie był na południowym zachodzie kraju aż do teraz.

\- Mam nadzieję, że znaleźli pocieszenie w swoim towarzystwie.

\- Jak dużo pocieszenia można znaleźć leżąc w grobie ze śmiercią?

\- My wszyscy w końcu lądujemy w grobie. Zrobić to świadomie jest, być może, błogosławieństwem.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy pan Kimball widział to w takim samym świetle.

\- Nigdy nie będziemy wiedzieć, jak świat się objawia umierającym. Nie, dopóki do nich nie dołączymy.


End file.
